Près de toi
by lulu56
Summary: EdxEnvy. Envy est puni par Dante et se retrouve seul dans Central. Il se refugie dans un appartement qui s'avère être celui de .... mwhaha quel suspens formidaaaable. CHAP 11 ON LIGNE.
1. Chapitre 1

Envy se laissa choir lourdement sur le bitum glacé de cette nuit d'hiver. La respiration haletante, il tenta de calmer son esprit perturbé. Il se sentait paniqué comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis quelques siècles... Et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Comment pouvait-il y croire?Elle n'avait quand même pas décidé de le... Certes, il lui avait manqué de respect , mais ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu prendre une décision aussi capitale sur un simple coup de tête?

Vraiment, quatre siècles d'existence et de survie pour finir détruit par une vieille cinglée. Hors de question, même s'il savait qu'elle enverrait les autres homonculus à sa recherche...

A cette pensée il fremit d'avance et il se rememorra avec un frisson d'épouvante la dernière heure lorsqu'elle avait sortit la petite boîte contenant ses cendres devant lui.

Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre ce que cet objet contenait lorsqu'il avait sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui et se respiration s'affoler. Il ignorait qu'elle les avaient eut encore: ces stupides cendres de son corps de vivant. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû s'en douter: Dante est toujours très prévoyante, elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

A présent, une seule solution s'offrait à lui : fuir. Il ne voyait guère d'autre choix étant donné qu'il refuser d'être sceller maintenant. C'était d'ailleur une chance incroyable qu'il ait encore trouvé la force de s'enfuir, Dante, malgrès tout, n'avait pas pu prévoir cela...

Sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes, Envy posa ses mains sur le sol et se releva avec force. A présent il se sentait un peu plus calme quoique toujours inquiet. Il y avait de quoi : durant quatre siècles il avait servi Dante, et pour finir cette vieille chouette se retournait contre lui et décidait d'en finir avec lui. Desormais, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et par sa propre volonté. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais c'était sans compter que 5 homonculus devaient sans doute s'être lançés à sa poursuite avec l'ordre de le ramener...

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait eviter les autres. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner quand il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête et nota qu'une goutellette en suspension semblait l'observer grâce à un oeil.

Sloth.

-Eh bien, ma petite Sloth, railla Envy d'un ton arogant comme à son habitude. T'as trop la frousse pour venir me trouver toute seule où tu fais encore le chien-chien en attendant les autres?

La goutte s'allongea jusqu'au sol et prit la forme d'une belle jeune femme.

-Tu n'as plus aucune chance Envy, fit-elle de sa voix calme et rêveuse. Si tu te rend maintenant peut-être que notre mère se montrera plus clémente, tu le sais.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, lança Envy en se détournant de l'homonculus pour partir dans l'autre direction.

Il sentit une main se resserer sur sa poitrine quand il apercut une autre silouhettte devant lui,

Merde, prit au piège comme un imbécile.

Une silouhette de femme aux courbes allechantes leva la main et ses doigts s'étendirent sur plusieurs mètres, frôlant de peu Envy qui esquiva à la dernière seconde.

Le jeune homme grinça des dents et poussa un juron. Comment pouvait-il bien se dépetrer de cette lamentable situation?

Il n'eut pas loisir de se poser d'avantage la question, car il sentit brusquement 3 lames s'enfoncer d'un même mouvement en lui, chacune s'enfoncant à l'endroit où les sillons rouges crées par la pierre de vie se croisaient .

Il haleta et eut juste le temps de voir Pride se pencher sur lui, avant de s'enfoncer dans les tenèbres.

-,-,

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, se fut lorsque sa tête heurta sans meningement le sol dur. Envy ouvrit les yeux et plissa les paupières. La premiere chose qu'il vit furent les motifs noirs tracés sur le sol lisse, et les autres homonculus qui le regardaient silencieusement tendit qu'il gisait encore au sol.

Il se poussa sur ses avant-bras, dans l'espoir de se remettre debout afin de reprendre un minimum de contenance, mais il retomba lamentablement au sol.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il identifia la voix de Dante:

-Inutile de faire des efforts pour partir, mon pauvre Envy.

Elle posa la petite boîte sur le cercle de transmutation et Envy n'eut pas besoin de le demander pour savoir ce qui s'y trouvait à l'interieur: immediatement, il sentit une immense faiblesse envahir tout son corps, et une incroyable force oppreser chacun de ses membres, si bien qui resta cloué au sol sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste pour lutter.

Rapidemment, son souffle se fit court et rapide tandis que des vagues de panique affluaient dans son sang.

-Rassure-toi Envy, reprit Dante avec condescendance. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Elle eut un petit rire hautain comme si le monde se trouvait sous sa chaussure

-Pas cette fois.

Elle apposa ses mains sur le bord du cercle alors qu'Envy jetait des regards paniqués autour de lui tandis que les autres homonculus observait leur maitre faire son oeuvre avec un regard plein d'effroie teinté de respect.

La lumière intense qui se degagea du cercle l'aveugla momentanement puis soudain la douleur commenca à se faire sentir.

Une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jammais connu : un veritable supplice, une torture intenable.

Envy roula sur lui même et se mit à quatre pattes tout en essayant de retenir ses cris. Il fut prit d'un premier soubresaut et sentit un hoquet lui traverser la trachée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il regurgitait une poignée de petite pierres rouges. Soudain, la douleur déjà inadmissible le subjuga avec encore plus d'intensité et il retomba presque en chien de fusil, mais Dante n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, et un second flot de pierres de vie s'écoula de sa gorge. Puis un troisième, et encore, puis...

...Ca y était.

A présent il était totalement démuni de ses pierres rouges et dans quelques secondes il ne ferait plus partit de ce foutu monde.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, la douleur cessa brutalement et la lumière arreta soudainement d'illuminer le grand salon de la maison qu'avait achété Dante aux allentours de la Capitale.

Envy respirait toujours de manière hératique et tenta de se calmer.

Il venait de comprendre le sort que Dante lui avait reservé. Il cracha par terre et se mit sur son séant avec une immense difficulté tant sa vision tournoyait.

Il leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur Dante qui l'observait, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Ne se sentant plus la moindre force de lutter pour se maintenir à quatre pattes, Envy bascula sur son flan droit et se retrouva allongé, toujours au centre du cercle de transmutation qui lui avait infligé une si grande douleur. Sa dernière pensée fut des injures à l'intention de son ingrate de mère, puis il bascula dans les profondeurs obscures de l'inconcscience.

-------

Ce fut le froid de la nuit qui reveilla l'homonculus.

A présent, il pouvait sentir l'ampleur de la force qui l'avait demuni de ses pierres rouges, et il sentit avec une horreur croissante la douleur qui irradiait le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'il avait pour habitude d'être guéri dans la seconde.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'homonculus, rendu à son état le plus pitoyable, considérait comme un exploit le fait d'avoir pu se lever sur ses deux jambes et d'avoir pu se trainer jusqu'au square qui débouchait de la ruelle dans laquelle on l'avait jeté.

Visiblement, il devait se trouver à Central.

Sa ¤$§§ de soi-disant mère l'avait sans nul doute fait exprès : si proche d'elle et pourtant il se savait incapable d'aller se venger. Il fit encore quelque pas et songea à son actuelle situation. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidemment un abris ou au moins quelque chose de chaud, il ne passerait pas la nuit : 12 heures dans la froidure de Décembre c'était l'hypothermie assurée.

Il frissonna et tenta de frotter ses bras à l'aide de ses mains, mais il s'arreta bien vite : ce simple mouvement le tiraillait horriblement.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur une fenêtre entrouverte.

Il ne savait pas quel était l'imbecile qui avait pu oublier de fermer cette fenetre, mais il comptait bien en profiter ! Il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci, avec des gestes mesurés et prudents, et parvint avec une grande difficulté à se hisser de l'autre côté. Decidemment, sa souplesse d'avant était bien loin...

Sûr qu'il se ferait jeter d'ici demain par les propriétaires de cet appartement, mais avec un peu de chance, ceux-ci dormaient dejà, vu l'abscence de lumière dans cette pièce, et ils ne s'apercevraient de sa présence qu'au lendemain.

Il se laissa tomber loudement sur la moquette : il se sentait dejà épuisé et c'était peut-être le debut de la fièvre qui lui faisait subir ces coups de marteau dans son crâne. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait surement préféré mourir plutôt que de souffrir cette horrible punition qui, selon le bon-vouloir de Dante, ne finirait peut-être jamais.

La beatitude de l'inconscience lui ouvrit les bras pour la troisième fois en 24 heures.

--------

Laissez moi des reviews , pleaase ! Dites moi ce qui est bien, ce qui ne l'est pas! S'il fait beau chez vous, enfin bref ce que vous voulez (mais laissez-m'en quoi )

Lulu56

-----


	2. Chapitre 2

Edward Elric tourna la clef dans la porte de son appartement en maudissant jusqu'à la 598 ème géneration son Colonel pour l'avoir fait attendre jusqu'à une heure aussi tardive.

Son rapport ! Tu parles, ouais : il avait juste voulu une fois de plus tester ses nerfs rien de plus !

Enfin, bref... au moins il avait rempli cette foutu mission et il pouvait enfin profiter de ses vacances! Il bailla longuement et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière afin d'y voir un peu plus clair dans la petite pièce obscure.

Devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, il resta bouche-bée.

Il devait être vraiment beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait.

Il frotta ses yeux, et constata par deux fois le corps aux formes éffeminées allongé devant lui.

De longs cheveux verts étalés sur son plancher, un corps fin vétus d'une étrange jupe-short et d'un débardeur dans son salon.

Bref, Envy dans sa maison, quoi.

Aucun doute possible , c'était bien son ancien ennemi qu'il avait combattu à mainte reprises il y avait à peine un an, alors que lui et Al parcouraient le pays à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Même si ca faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus revu l'homonculus, (lui et ses comparses avaient fini par lui lâcher les baskets lorsque qu'il était parvenu à rendre son corps à son frère et qu'ils s'étaient desinterressés de la pierre), il n'y avait pas de confusion possible : c'était bien le péché de l'envie qui dormait allegrement dans son salon...

Il marcha à grand pas vers le corps étalé à terre, et donna un formidable coup de pied à l'aide de sa jambe automail.

Il s'attendait à avoir une réaction vive, mais rien ne vint, pas même un leger grognement.

Frustré par si peu d'attention, Edward, avec sa legendaire délicatesse dont la renommée avait traversée tout le pays, meugla:

-Eh debout toi ! Tu dégueulasse mon plancher je te signale!!

Pas de réaction.

Merde, qu'est ce qui se passait ? Est-ce qu'il était... mort ? Avec précaution, Ed se pencha vers le corps svelte de l'homonculus et comprit que celui-ci était dans les vapes.

Alors comme ça, un homonculus pouvait tomber dans les pommes ?

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que la marque d'ourobouros que le jeune homme portait au milieu de la cuisse gauche paraissait étrangement pâle comme si quelqu'un avait voulu l'effacer sans n'y arriver que partiellement.

-Euh... Envy ?

Mince, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il reflechit rapidemment et prit sa decision sur un coup de tête.

Doucement, il prit le corps d'Envy et le posa sur son canapé. Il partir chercher uen couverture dans sa chambre et en recouvrit le corps de l'homonculus parcouru de frissons inconscients.

Ed regarda l'homonculus et soupira profondemment. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait, là? C'était quoi ce délire? Le Fullmetal Alchemist recueillant l'homonculus Envy ? Naaaan c'était pas possible hein ? Et pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait.

« Et c'est toi qui a prit la décision, Ed mon vieux... » Songea le blondinet en partant dans sa propre chambre. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur le matelas sans prendre même le temps de se déshabiller et s'endormit dirctement pour une nuit sans rêve.

------

Le lendemain, Edward se reveilla vers 8 heures du matin et bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Comme à son habitude, il prit sa douche et, sans se rappeller des faits importants de la veille, s'étonna qu'il n'ai pas prit le temps de mettre un pijama. Il secha ses cheveux dans une serviette et les laissa tomber sur ses epaules pur qu'ils finissent de sècher parfaitement.

Il alla dans le salon, et en voyant le corps endormi dans le sofa, tout lui revint en memoire, et il se demanda même comment il avait pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. Il marcha silencieusement vers le canapé et se pencha legerement vers Envy dont les paupières restaient closes.

-Euuuh, fit le blondinet en secouant l'épaule de l'homonculus.

Au debut, il crut qu'il n'allait pas plus bouger qu'hier, mais un leger borognyme lui parvint et Envy remua faiblement.

-Envy ?

-------

-Envy ?

A l'entente de cette voix familère, Envy ouvrit les yeux subitement et tomba nez à nez avec un certain blond bien connu qui se redressa brusquement.

Et meeeeerde...

Il referma les yeux et les rouvrit lentement pour se reperer. Visiblement, la maison dans la quelle il s'était refugiée la veille était celle de l'alchimiste...

Pas possible, fallait toujours que ce genre de truc soit pour sa pomme.

Jamais il n'avait été si mal en point, aussi demuni de ses forces et dans une situation aussi précaire... et evidemment, il fallait bien sûr qu'il atterissent dans l'appart de ce cher blondinet...

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard doré du Fullmetal. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de calculer tous les hommes, il aurait bien été en peine de déchiffrer ce regard qu'il lui lançait alors...

Il grogna et tenta de se mettre debout au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur déjà présente la veille ne s'était en rien diffuse et avait même decuplé de force, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans que cela lui prodigue une horrible douleur dans chacun de ses membres.

-Tu devrais pas bouger, conseilla Edward d'une voix neutre sans le quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de moi, repliqua Envy sur un ton hargneux sans tenir compte de son conseil. Me livrer à ton maî-maître ? L'armée? Ou en finir maintenant ?

Edward le devisagea en fronçant legerement, les sourcils et soupira avant de detourner le regard:

-Je ne sais pas... En attendant, tu devrais pt'être dormir...

Le blond partit dans une autre pièce, sans rester d'avantage, laissant un Envy perplexe qui ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil.

----

Lorsqu'il se reveilla, il ignorait combien de temps il avait pu dormir, mais quoiqu'il en était, il se sentait parfaitement décontracté et éprouvait une incroyable félicité envers cette agréable chaleur dans laquelle il baignait. Hélas, cette magnifique béatitude cessa brusquement lorsqu'il essaya de se retrourner sur le côté, et la réalité douloureuse revint à l'assaut.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Envy tourna les yeux vers la source de la voix et aperçu le blond dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience du retour.

-Hmph...

-Dis-le, ordonna Edward à l'homonculus.

Envy lui lança un regard hainneux et resta muet de plus bel.

-Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'es arrivé je te livre aux militaires... Et crois-moi je pense qu'ils seront beaucoup moins compatissants que moi...

Envy réfléchit un instant. Il avait visé juste : c'était peut-être une chance à saisir... D'un autre côté... sa fierté personelle lui dictait de ne rien dire... Avouer qu'il s'était fait torturé à son pire ennemi... ? Et puis quoi encore?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, demanda l'homonculus dans le but de gagner un peu de temps.

-Trés franchement, avoua l'adolescent. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je dois avoir tort, mais... j'en sais rien, quand je t'ai vu dans cet état...

Envy se renforgna d'avantage. Si Edward commencait à le prendre à pitié c'était decidement la fin du monde.

-Mais t'inquiete pas, j'hésiterais pas à te foutre en tôle si tu m'explique pas tout illico.

Envy le regarda dans les yeux, et sans savoir pour quelle raison, il decida qu'il pouvait lui avouer la vérité

Dante... marmonna t-il

Ed haussa un sourcil

Cette vieille peau a voulu me punir et elle m'a...

Elle t'as...?

-Dézingué... Elle m'a vidé de mes pierres rouges.

Envy lui jeta un regard plein de hargne comme pour le mettre au défi de se moquer ou de rire de lui, mais au contraire, Edward ne semblait pas trouver ça amusant du tout. Cette femme était décidemment d'une cruauté impitoyable... Pas étonnant que ses « enfants » soit du même modèle... Comment auraient-ils pu en être autrement avec pour tutrice cette femme considerant la torture comme un moyen d'éducation ?

-Je vois... fit Edward sans lâcher des yeux l'homonculus prêt à l'attaque dans le cas ou il lancerait une remarque déplacée. C'est pour ça que ta marque d'ourobouros et a demi effacée...?

-Ah, tu l'avais remarqué, fit Envy en passant un doigt sur le tatouage rouge sang qu'il portait en haut de la cuisse.

-De toute façon, dès que je peux, je me casse d'ici, cracha Envy.

-Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, en attendant, repondit Edward sans se demonter.

Les mots avait passés ses lèvres avant même qu'il réfléchisse mais il ne les regrettait pas. Avant que l'homonculus ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il pivota sur lui même et partit dans son bureau.

-----

Aaaah merci pour les reviews ! Serieux ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !! ( baissez pas les bras hein?).

J'éspère que ce second chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ( et qu'il vous a même plu tant qu'a faire aussi!) j'attends vos commentaires pour me dire votre avis (notez que vous pouvez toujours également me faire part de l'évolution méteorologique de chez vous ça fait toujours plaisir hein !)

Biz a tous ! Lulu56

-----

dracosplendens Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de EnvyxEd surtout en ce moment ! ( vive le EnvyxEd ! Revoluciooon !! )

Aubepine Merci pour ton comm ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de s'entendre dire ça

lilou-chan Moi aussi je m'adore (-.- ) nn je deconne (ouf). Eh oui j'adore quand Envy se fait martyrisé, torturé, décapité, dépecé... (Envy- Argh sortez moi de cette fic! Help ! Auteur ( sort sa tronçonneuse) – Viens ici...)

lunary Ouais ici en bretagne ca pleut aussi ( dites pas que c'est normal chez les bretons hein !! ) Mais ton comm a mis un peu de soleil dans ma vie ( je me sens poète aujourd'hui didon °0°)

merou Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que les homonculus n'ont pas froid lorsqu'ils sont en forme physique normale : les pierres rouges subviennent à leur besoin de chaleur naturellement, mais vu qu'ici Envy n'en a plus en réserve, je pense qu'il est affecté par la temperature ( et pis en plus c'est bien partique pour l'histoire hein ). (Sinon ici aussi ca caille à part ça ). Merci pour ta review !

Re gros biz a tous !

Lulu56

----


	3. Chapitre 3

Edward s'assit sur son lit et soupira longuement. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de livrer Envy aux militaires : d'importantes recherches pourraient ainsi être faîtes sur les homonculus étant donné qu'au cours de ces dernières années rien n'avait réellement prouvé l'existence de tels êtres.

D'un autre côté...

Mais quoi en fait ?? D'un autre côté quoi ? Qu'est ce qui le retenait d'aller livrer ce connard de palmier qui avait voulu le tuer à chaque instant lors de la dernière année? Envy, lui, n'aurait certainement pas hésiter à le livrer à n'importe qui et n'aurait pas eut le moindre scrupule à le torturer des plus horribles manières.

... Seulement, Edward n'était pas Envy... Il ne voulait pas réagir comme Envy l'aurait fait.

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains et decida d'arreter de se poser des questions auxquelles il savait fort bien qu'il ne pourrait apporter de réponses satisfaisantes.

Il bailla et décida de retourner voir l'autre. Même si Envy ne semblait pas au top de sa forme, il pouvait toujours faire une bêtise en son abscence...

-----

-Euh, Envy... fit Ed ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder l'homonculus T'as... T'as besoin de manger, ou... ou de quelque chose ?

Envy lui adressa un sourire cynique mais neanmoins moins agressif que tout à l'heure

-Ouais: des pierres rouges si t'as ça sous la main...

-Ecoute, En...

-Nan, c'est bon... J'ai besoin de rien...

Envy se maudit interieurement d'être toujours aussi antipathique envers les autres. Ok, c'était le Fullmetal et il ne savait pas comment lui dire bonjour sans lui foutre une beigne, mais merde, Edward faisait des... efforts, il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi, mais c'était une chance inesperée que de pouvoir se remettre en forme dans un endroit chaud, où il pouvait dormir sans crainte d'être attrapé par ses frères ou par les militaires... Donc, s'il ne voulait pas se faire mettre à la porte, autant être un minimum conciliant... même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre...

Il continua à songer, puis il se sentit prit à nouveau une immense fatigue, et se laissa de nouveau porter dans les bras de Morphée.

--

Envy bailla et s'étira à la manière d'un felin. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fit ce geste qu'il se rendit compte que son état avait nettement amelioré. Surpris mais heureux, il tenta de se mettre debout, et au moment ou il crut qu'il y était enfin parvenu, il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol.

Il devait être à peu prés 15h, et Edward qui se trouvait toujours dans l'appartement, déboula dans le salon, alerté par le vacarme qu'avait provoqué la chute d'Envy.

Envy lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se remettre sur pieds. Mais bien que la douleur avait partiellement disparue, il éprouvait toujours une incroyable faiblesse, et la seconde tentative se revella aussi peu concluante que la première.

Edward s'approcha, et aprés un instant d'hésitation, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Envy haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois en 400 ans d'existence qu'on lui tendait la main.

Pour lui foutre une baffe : oui.

Pour l'aider à se relever : jamais.

Malgrè sa surprise, et se demandant s'il faisait bien de prendre cette décision, Envy se saisit de la main et y prit appui pour se remettre debout. Pendant quelque secondes, il vacilla comme un homme ivre, puis decida finalement de jouer la carte de la prudence en s'asseyant.

Envy releva les yeux vers Edward et lui lança un regard que l'autre comprit immediatement.

Jamais l'homonculus n'avait dit « Merci » à quiquonque, et pourtant, c'est bien ce que ce regard signifiait lorsqu'on décriptait le message derrière la volonté farouche de l'homonculus pour rester inpassible envers tout.

Histoire de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Ed tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en marmonant le mot : « bibliothèque »

Envy le regarda fermer la porte et ne nota pas le declic que devait produire normalement une clef dans la serrure.

Etrangement, ce simple fait lui mit du baume au coeur. Etait-ce là un signe de confiance? Ou alors simplement Edward comptait-il sur le fait qu'il était de tout manière incapable de se sauver en lui piquant des trucs... Impossible à dire...

Toutes ces questions commencaient à lui donner mal à la tête et il songea à la singularité des évènements... Tout allait si vite...

Au lieu de se torturer encore d'avantage en cherchant des réponses plausibles, il decida de nouveau d'essayer de marcher. Au moins, il ferait quelque chose et Ed n'étant pas là, il pourrait tomber sans honte, car même si le blondinet ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de son infirmité, tomber à genoux en sa présence était comme comme giffler son amour propre en public.

Il s'aida d'une main en appui sur le canapé pour prendre son equilibre, et après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à tenir droit sans flancher.

Il se dégoutait lui-même d'être rendu en un aussi lamentable état, lui, Envy, qui avait torturé de nombreux humains en se moquant de leurs faiblesses, et qui maintenant n'était même plus capable de marcher sans se raccrocher miserablement à un meuble...

Lamentable, vraiment...

Dante allait payer pour toute ça... Oh oui... Et les autres aussi... Ses chers frères et soeurs..Sur cette pensée encourageante, il fit son premier pas depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison, et pour son plus grand bonheur, constata que sa tête lui pesait moins. Il en fit un deuxième,toujours avec d'immenses précautions, puis un troisième, et fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher à peu près correctement...

Tiens aller, afin de célèbrer l'évènement, il allait faire le tour du proprietaire. La pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait proposait 4 portes dont une qui communiquait avec l'exterieur. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour sortir : pas question de tomber dans les pommes dans la rue pour être emmené à l'hopital où il recevrait des questions douteuses du genre : Pourquoi votre sang est-il ainsi? Où habitez-vous? Quel âge avez-vous?

Il ouvrit donc la porte face au canapé et trouva la cuisine. Il s'y aventura et trouva tout ce qu'une cuisine normal pouvait offrir : une table, deux chaises, une gazinière, un refregirateur et quelque placards qu'il ouvrit où il trouva des boites portant des étiquettes tel que : « pâtes », « riz », « sel » et autres.

Il étudia un paquet de pâte et sortit un spaghetti qu'il renifla.

Aliments pour humain.

Il croqua une extremité de la pâte filiforme qu'il recracha directement. Decidement, rien ne valait quelques bonne pierres rouges... Même s'il lui semblait qu'il était en mesure d'avaler nimporte quoi pour combler ce vide en lui, il savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt trouver quelques une de ces pierres de vie pour subsister. Ils ressentait un besoin vital en elles, non pas dans le fait qu'il ne puisse plus se métamophoser, mais plutôt comme un manque au plus profond de son être, un vide qu'il devait combler.

Il poursuivit son exploration et revint au salon où il ouvrit l'autre porte.

Une chambre.

La chambre d'Eward.

La chambre était plutôt petite et en désordre. Le lit n'était pas fait, l'oreiller gisait sur le sol, et plusieurs vêtements trainaient cà et là. Une bibliothèque d'une taille assez considerable tronait à côté. Envy balaya rapidemment la chambre du regard, decidant de ne pas y penetrer comme si la pièce appartenait à Edward seul et que personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer.

Il vacilla dangereusement et dû se retenir à la cloison pour ne pas tomber. Il aurait bien voulu découvrir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la dernière porte, mais il jugea préférable de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé... En plus, si Ed revenait à l'improviste et qu'il le trouvait entrain de fouiner dans sa chambre, il pourrait lui en vouloir... Et bizarrement, Envy ne voulait plus énerver Ed. Aussi bien pour qu'il ne le jette pas dehors que pour une autre raison dont il ne pouvait pas vraimenr comprendre le sens.

Il regagna donc le petit salon et se laissa choir dans le canapé tout en étirant soigneusement chacun de ses membres.

Avec un peu de chance, d'ici un ou deux jours il pourrait marcher à nouveau correctement. Mine de rien, il devait se trouver chez Edward depuis au moin deux ou trois jours, rien de bien énorme mais tout de même incroyable si on considérait la manière dont ils se méprisaient il y a à peine un an.

Envy bailla a nouveau et replia ses jambes sous lui.Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette du blond se decoupa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Envy tourna les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il portait sous le bras un livre qu'il venait probablement de ramener de la bibliothèque.

--------

C'est tout pour le troisième chapitre ( mais bientôt le quatrième )

J'éspère qu'il vous a plu ( bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action °0° ), enfin bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Biz a tous ceux qui ont lui cette fic ( et triple biz a ceux qui review )

---

dracosplendens / oui, j'essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps entre chaque post ( en fait la fic est déjà finie sur mon PC même si je les ameliore entre chaque post ... heee oui ) . En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton comm! ( il devrait y avoir plus d'auteur qui post vite ET plus de lecteur qui laisse des reviews comme toi ).

Serleena / Merci beaucoup pour ton comm, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fic est appréciée ! ( et sinon je suis d'accord pour dire que ce site beugue souvent -.-' )

gwenaelle / Ohh oui moi aussi j'adore quand Envy souffre ( mawhahaa -rire du savant fou-) . (Visiblement je ne suis pas la seule niark niark ) ( Envy : nan mais quelle bande de tarés dans ce coin -.-, tiens je me casse Auteur : Jamaiiiiis tu ne m'échapera hinhinhin Envy : Help !)

lilou-chan / Merci ! Sinon, c'est vrai que c'est dur de faire la limite entre le OCC... Vu que dans la véritable histoire ( manga comme anime) les deux persos se détestent, c'est très peu probable qu'ils finissent ensemble! Enfin bref, sur ces belles paroles, je te fais un gros bisous et merci pou ton comm !

Lunarya / Aah compatriote ( hihi). Merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir tout plein. Gros biz !

Kitsune77 / Oulala merci pour tout ces compliments ( c'est cool ). Moi aussi j'adore les EnvyxEd ( naaaa ? Serieux ? ) . Gros biz a toi !


	4. Chapitre 4

-Je peux m'assoir ? demanda timidement Ed à Envy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place

-Bah, ouais... ça reste quand même ton canapé tu sais...

Edward s'assit et ouvrit le volume d'au moins un millier de pages qu'il se mit en devoir de parcourir d'un oeil attentif.

Envy observait son visage. Immediatement aprés qu'il ait commencé à parcourir l'ouvrage, ses traits avaient prit une expression de concentration extrème et on comprenait qu'il avait décroché du monde pour se plonger litteralement dans son traité d'alchimie.

Il avait vraiment des yeux incroyables, pensa Envy. En 400 ans de vie, et malgré tout les gens qu'il avait connu pendant ces longs siècles, jamais il n'avait vu les semblables des prunelles mordorée d'Edward...

Il se donna interieurement une baffe pour avoir eut une pensée telle que celle là, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le livre que lisait avec ferveur l'achimiste. Il ne pouvait pas voir le titre mais le livre était assez ouvert pour qu'il puisse apercevoir le contenu : un paquet de lignes qu'ils n'arrivait pas à lire d'ici, des equations dont il aurait été surement incapable de comprendre la signification, ainsi qu'un dessin representant un cercle bien connu de lui.

Envy ne put s'empecher de retenir le tressaillement qui parcourut son corps lorsqu'il reconnut le cercle qui pouvait venir à bout de n'importe quel homonculus.

Sentant le leger bond qu'avait fait Envy à côté de lui, Edward se tourna vers celui-ci et l'interrogea muettement du regard. Envy designa son livre du menton en haussant un sourcil, et Edward fit :

-En fait, je me posais des questions : pourquoi ton tatouage d'Ourobouros s'effacait et tout ça... Et les ouvrages portants sur les homonculus sont presque quasiment inexistants et plutôt rares, même dans la bibliothèque.

-Et tu as trouvé..?

-Tu savais que l'intensité de la marque d'Ourobouros d'un homonculus variait en fonction de la quantité de pierres rouges qu'il absorbait ?

-Non, vu que c'est la première fois que l'on me retire toutes me pierres de vie...

-Et bien, d'après ce bouquin, c'est le cas. C'est pour ça que le tiens est effacé en grande partie.

Envy hocha la tête silencieusement, et tout deux se turent

Ils resterent un instant sans parler, mais bizarrement, ce silence n'était pas un silence mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt un silence confortable, comme si les deux personnes n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de mots et que la simple présence de l'un suffisait à l'autre sans qu'ils aient besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

En tout cas, c'est comme cela qu'Envy le ressentait. C'était même pour lui la première fois qu'il se trouvait en paix avec quelqu'un... La plus part du temps, les personnes qu'il cotoyait et qui le laissaient tranquilles étaient soit soumises à lui, soit mortes.

C'était different avec Ed...

Envy se tourna vers Edward qui était à présent replongé dans son livre et se retint de peu de lui remettre une des ses mèches dorées derrière l'oreille. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de toucher ses cheveux qui paraissaient si soyeux et si doux. Non... il ne devait pas...

Quoique...

Envy se rappocha et brusquement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Adolescent qui d'ailleur ne réagit pas tout de suite, mu par la surprise.

Envy était emerveillé par la douceur de ses lèvres et prolongea son baiser. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le blond se reveille de sa paralysie temporaire et à se qu'il le rejette ou le frappe, mais à son grand étonnement et contre toute attente, Ed semblât y prendre goût et répondit au baiser avec ardeur.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparerent à cause du manque d'oxygène, et Envy regarda Edward. Celui-ci était rouge comme une pivoine, et Envy ne doutait pas que ce fut là le premier baiser qu'il n'eut jamais echangé avec quiquonque.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'embrasser ? Envy l'ignorait, mais il en avait eut subitement envie, et quand il désirait quelque chose, il devait toujours l'avoir... Au moins, à présent il était fixé : la réponse d'Edward était plus que satisfaisante.

L'idée que ça avait pu être l'amour envers Edward qui l'ai poussé à faire une telle chose ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit : les homonculus n'aiment pas, c'est bien connu...

Edward en revanche lui, se posait nombre de questions du genre : « pourquoi j'ai repondu, j'aurais pu faire comme si je ne voulais pas ? Mais alors est ce que ca veut dire que je voulais ? Mais pourquoi?... etc »

-Hé, relax, Ed, objecta Envy devant la teinte toujours vermeil et l'air préoccupé qu'arborait l'adolescent.

Ed releva les yeux avec l'envie incontrolable de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ahh... Ed, mon vieux, faut que tu te reprennes là ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?! Trouve un truc à dire ! Je sais pas moi, mais bouge toi !

Mais il ne dit rien.

Ed posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'androgyne sans qu'il puisse commander à son cou de faire marche arrière, et Envy ne dit rien, se contentant de reposer simplement sa propre tête contre le dos du canapé.

Il resterent un bon moment ainsi, sans bouger, de peur que l'autre s'en aille subitement, tandis qu'Envy passait doucement ses doigts dans la cheuvelure soyeuse de l'alchimiste, et le blond ne tarda pas s'endormir sur son épaule.

Edward paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant, si attendrissant en quelque sorte...

C'était la première fois qu'Envy pensait de telles choses, et il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi sentait-il son coeur bondir lorsqu'il pensait à Ed? Il ne comprenait pas la raison. Et ne pas comprendre lui faisait peur. Tout allait vite, trop vite. Oui, bien trop vite...

Edward se reveilla de sa somnolence un quart d'heure plus tard, et constata qu'Envy n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le blond se leva, décréta qu'il allait prendre une douche et l'informa qu'il devait passer au QG dans une heure.

Edward s'étira un instant tout en réprimant un baillement, et partit dans la salle de bain.

Dans le salon, l'homonculus tentait de ne pas prendre compte des pensées peu catholiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau crépiter dans la salle de bain. Et pour se changer les idées, il décida de retenter une nouvelle fois de marcher.

A présent il pouvait se déplacer à peu prés correctement, et pour finir il avait mis moins de temps à se remettre qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Edward sortit, les cheveux détaché à cause de leur lègere humidité, et voyant Envy marcher sans trop de difficulté il lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire quand tu sera totalement rétabli ?

-Il faut absolument que je puisse trouver des pierres rouges, sans ça je n'ai aucune chance de faire quoique ca soit.

Il vit l'expression d'Edward changer et pensa à quelque chose : les militaires possédaient leur propre réserve de pierres rouges dont ils se servaient lors des temps de guerre, pour les alchimistes d'état. Et, justement, il avait un alchimiste d'Etat devant lui...

-Ecoute Envy, fit Ed qui semblait avoir suivit le même fil de pensée. Je ne sais pas si...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard d'Envy et il comprit. Il comprit que ces pierres étaient vitales pour lui, vitales comme un homme à besoin de respirer, comme un drogué à besoin de sa came.

Ed soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bon... Je verrais ce qu je peux faire...

Il sortit de la maison une demi heure plus tard, laissant Envy seul dans l'appartement..

Envy soupira. Ed était son seul espoir de trouver des pierres de vie. Sinon, où pourrait-il trouver cela ? De plus, s'aventurer lui-même chez les militaires n'était guère prudent étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus se métamorphoser.

Il n'aimait pas implorer qui que ce soit comme un chien demande un os à son maître, mais il fallait dire que la situation entre lui et Ed avait considerablement evoluée. Et il devait s'avouer que bien qu'elle soit étrange et ambigüe, elle était néanmoins agréable. Jamais durant ces 400 ans de vie une telle chose lui était arrivée.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait des humains, hommes comme femmes... Mais aucune de ces liaison n'avait eut la même saveur que le baiser qu'il avait echangé ave Ed une heure plus tôt.

C'est dans l'impatience qu'il attendit le retour d'Edward, qui arriva alors que sonnait les coups de 3 heures.

Ed ferma la porte de l'appartement, et sans plus de ceremonie lui donna un sac en papier, une expression legerement confuse sur le visage.

-Bah, de toute façon, ça aurait servit aux militaires pour faire la guerre, tenta de le consoler Envy.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dis, fit-il avec un leger sourire.

-Ed... murmura Envy.

-Ouais? répondit-il en tournant la tête vers l'autre

-...Merci.

Sans plus attendre, il avala deux ou trois pierres de vie. Edward observait la scène, silencieux.

Un tel spectacle n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de morbide à le voir se repaitre de vie humaines. L'expression d'intense satisfaction sur le visage d'Envy le laissait perplexe et à la fois songeur. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de lui en fournir? Aprés tout c'est vrai que vu la situation dans la quelle il s'était fourré, il n'était plus à ça prés, mais tout de même...

Une fois qu'il eut terminé le sac, Envy froissa le papier et se leva. Il prit plusieurs apparences succesivement et s'exclama:

-Aaah c'est génial! Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir...

Puis il se tourna vers Edward qui le regardait toujours:

-...Mais je reviens.

Avant qu'il n'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il deposer un baiser papillons sur les lèvres du blond et sauta par la fenetre grâce à laquelle il était entré quelques jours plus tôt. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Ed, qui lui repondit.

Edward resta un moment debout puis decida que prendre l'air lui ferait egalement le plus grand bien. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était... Même s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Envy ressemblait bien à ce qu'il avait entendu de l'Amour.

Mais avec lui? Vraiment?

Il sortit, et laissa ses pas le guider.

Il comprenait à présent, Envy n'était pas quelqu'un de foncierement méchant, simplement, il avait été toujours detesté même par ses frères et trahi par sa propre mère... C'était sans doute logique que l'homonculus se soit renfermé sur lui même en jouant la carte de l'indifference pour se proteger des autres...

Edward aussi avait été abandonné par son père et avait fait une enorme erreur en tentant la transmutation humaine, mais ce n'était tout de même pas la même chose : il avait eut Al.

Il se mit à penser à Al qui se trouvait toujours à Rizembool avec Winry. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, il avait déclaré son amour à la jolie blonde, amour qui s'est trouvé être partagé. Ed avait été heureux pour son petit frère et son amie d'enfance, et chacun avait poursuivie sa vie, Al à la campagne, et lui chez les militaires qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter finalement.

Et puis maintenant, voilà qu'Envy débarquait dans sa vie sans crier gare, qu'il... l'embrassait... Il y avait de quoi devenir fou...

Il été tellement absorbé par ses songes qu'il ne vit pas la femme devant lui, si bien qu'il la percuta.

-Excusez-mo...

Il n'eut pas me temps de terminer ses excuses que la dite jeune femme pointait un ongle demeusuré et meurtrier sous sa gorge.

Ed equarquilla les yeux et avant même qu'il ne pu riposter, un poing percuta sa joue, lui faisant cracher un filet de sang. Il se remit prestement sur pieds, mais trop tard, car un second choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

-----

Chapitre un peu plus long que les précedents ( si si )

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu... Comme d'hab j'attends vos commentaires ( bin tiens ). Gros bisous a tout le monde ! (Envy : a moi aussi ? Auteur : Mais vi ! Envy : cool...)

-----

Serleena / Merci beaucoup pour ta review (serieux j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ). Biz a toi et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

lilou-chan / T'inquiète pas, même si tout semble allez de mieux en mieux pour Envy je compte bien encore le faire souffrir encore hinhin ( Envy : Oscour ! Auteur : tu pensais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte niark niark Envy : Je veux un billet aller simple pour l'Australie T.T )

allezhopunptitverredesake / Sérieux j'adore ton pseudo !!Au moin c'est original (Envy : pas comme « lulu56 » par exemple?.. Auteur : Oh ça va hein! Envy : Gnéhé Auteur : c'était quoi ce rire pourri?) Gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !

Merou / Hey ta vu ça un peu? Si c'est pas de l'ultra rapidité ça hein?! Lol (Mieux que le TGV ... haha). Gros bisous et merci pour ton commenctaire sympa

charlie-chan / Merci beaucoup !(contente ) j'éspère que tu aimes toujours ! Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre . ( I hope )

senekata / Un crâne? Le reste d'Envy ? Tu es sûre que tu ne confonds pas avec Pride (lui c'est bien un crâne.) ? Parce que je crois qu'en fait on ne sait pas quels sont les restes d'Envy (dans le manga comme dans l'anime). Mais c'est tout as fait possible que je me trompe bien sûr . Enfin, en tout cas merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

Leidala / Oui, c'est vrai qu'un petit comm en + ca fait toujours plaisir !. Merci pour ton soutien . Biz a toi.

Sirius-chan : mwhaha j'ai convertis un nouveau fidèle au EdxEnvyiisme ! ( Envy : et pour les spaghetti cette dingue me les a fait bouffer crus, alors evidemment... Auteur : Si t'es pas content je te fais manger tout le paquet au prochain chapitre è.é Envy : T.T aidez-moiii )

Marieke5 / Merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est vrai que la non-présence d'Al n'était pas expliqué très tôt ( mais avec ce dernier chapitre te voilà renseigné(e) ). J'espere que la suite ta plu ! Gros biz !


	5. Chapitre 5

Envy rentra dans l'appartement environ deux heures plus tard, aprés avoir bien profité de sa nouvelle santé. Il aurait pu partir, à présent qu'il se trouvait en bonne condition, mais étrangement, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il désirait rester avec Edward. Il se sentait bien avec lui, bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans cette soi-disant famille qu'il avait eu...

-Ed...? Appella t-il lorsqu'il il eut cherché dans toutes les pièces de la maison sans aucune trace du petit blond.

Partit.

Envy soupira en esperant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas d'être partit si brusquement, il n'aurait jamais voulu se brouiller avec Edward pour une chose aussi stupide.

Il attendit son retour, patientant pendant une heure, puis deux, puis trois... Et le soir arriva.

Envy commencait à s'inquieter. Ed ne serait pas partit comme ça si longtemps sans l'en informer...

Il sortit et décida d'aller voir à la bibliothèque qui devait encore être ouverte. Il été possible qu'Ed se soit plongé dans un livre sans voir le temps passer...

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et sortit au dehors. La bibliothèque se trouvait quelques rues plus loin, en supposant qu'Ed ait été à la municipale et non à celle de l'armée bien sûr, et il y arriva quelques minute plus tard. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme à l'apparence banale afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et demanda à la bibliothecaire, une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs et nattés, si elle n'avait pas vu un jeune homme de petite taille avec une tresse ( Envy reprima un gloussement à cette description). Elle lui affirma qu'elle voyait de qui il s'agissait mais qu'elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée.

Envy fronça des sourcils et sortit de la bibliothèque. Où avait-il pu bien passer? Il retourna devant l'appartement et imagina où Ed aurait pu aller s'il avait eut envie de marcher. Au hasard, il prit la rue devant lui, et marcha tout en sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance que cela le mène à quoi que ce soit.

Son regard fut attiré par une rue un peu plus étroite que les autres.

Si Ed avait été agressé ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ca ne pouvait pas être sur une place publique.

Il s'y engagea sans grande conviction, et son coeur fit un saut dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il apercut une perle de sang à terre. Il se pencha sur les quelques gouttes qui avaient déjà coagulées : c'était du sang. Humain. Et pas si vieux que ça... : Envy pouvait se vanter d'y connaître un rayon en matière de sang.

Son regard devia vers la gauche, et cette fois il n'eut plus aucun doute : l'elastique qu'Edward utilisait pour s'attacher les cheveux trainait un peu plus loin.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se torturer les meninges pour comprendre qui étaient les responsables : une personne ordinaire n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de l'alchimiste, ça il le savait pour l'avoir lui même experimenté au combat... Même plusieurs humains s'en seraient difficilement sortis, surtout en plein air.

Qui ? C'était inutile de nier ce dont il était certain : les homonculus, evidemment.

Ils devaient avoir saisit la profondeur de la relation ambigüe et néamoins sûrement plus qu'amical qu'Envy partageait désormais avec Ed.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfui, Dante n'avait pas du prevoir qu'il trouverait un refuge si rapidemment et encore moins qu'il puisse se fournir de nouveau des pierres rouges... Alors au lieu de s'en prendre directement à lui, ils avaient kidnappé Ed pour lui tendre un piège idiot...

Mais il s'était fait prendre une fois par cette bande de tarés.. Une fois de trop. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Dante et 6 homonculus... Alors Ed...

Il prit son front dans ses mains sans savoir comment réagir. D'une part il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller tête baissée : il pourrait lutter 10 minutes tout au plus! Et d'une autre part, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Ed soit le prisonnier de cette folle dingue.. Ed qui l'avait aidé et qui maintenant se trouver mal par sa faute...

Ce qu'il avait besoin... C'était... de l'aide...

Mais... des ennemis, ça il en avait, si jamais il voulait la castagne, pas de problème : il avait de quoi... En revanche, à force de s'être débrouillé par lui même toute sa vie, les seuls « amis » qu'il aurait peut-être pu considerer comme tels étaient ceux qui voulaient sa mort aujourd'hui...

Pourtant... Si lui n'avait personne à qui demander secours, Edward en revanche connaissait des personnes de confiance, et s'ils ne lui apporteraient pas de l'aide pour lui-même, il le ferait pour Ed...

Alphonse, par exemple... Ha non, pas Alphonse : s'il avait bien compris, le plus jeune des Elric roucoulait avec sa blonde à la campagne...

Il reflechissait rapidemment et il s'apercçut qu'il ne connaissait en fait presque rien de la vie de l'adolecent. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit, tellement évidente qu'il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt

Le colonel Mustang.

Oui, il savait que le Flammeche irait chercher Ed au cas où celui-ci serait dans le petrin... Et en plus il était tout de même alchimiste aussi, ça ferait tout de même un sacré avantage contre les autres homonculus.

Restait plus qu'à aller demander, quoi...

Raaahhh, nooon il pouvait pas faire ça... Il ne pouvait pas aller implorer ces chiens de militaires comme un minable... Sa fierté aller se tirer une balle s'il faisait ça...

Malheureusement pour son honneur personnel, le visage d'Edward lui revint à l'esprit. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'arrière train de sa fierté, et prit la direction du QG militaire de Central...

A cette heure les militaires devaient travailler encore.

Un peu avant d'atteindre le base militaire, il se métamophosa en une copie conforme du Fullmetal Alchemist, dans le but que personne ne trouve étrange qu'il entre dans le bâtiment et qu'il aille voir Mustang.

Envy hésita une fraction de seconde devant l'emblème de l'armée nationale drappée sur le grand bâtiment et ferma les yeux un instant avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé

Il connaissait à peu près l'endroit pour y être déjà entré illegalement à plusieurs reprises et marcha directement jusqu'au bureau du Colonel. Il toqua trois coups et attendit la reponse.

Il entra et le brun qui semblait remplir des papiers leva la tête de son travail pour poser ses yeux sombres sur lui:

-Tiens, Fullmetal, tu toques à la porte maintenant ?

Ah, un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé... de toute manière cela n'avait plus aucune sorte d'importance maintenant.

Envy ferma la porte.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Fullmetal ?

-Je ne suis pas lui.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, écoutez, fit Envy sur un ton posé qui étonna Mustang par son sérieux. Non, en fait regardez plutôt.

Envy reprit son apparence d'androgyne aux cheveux verts bien qu'en sachant que cela pouvait s'averer dangeureux

-Chuuuut, fit Envy en posant precipitemment un doigts devant ses lèvres pour intimer le silence alors que Mustang levait une main gantée vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ecoutez-moi : Ed a été kidnappé par Dante et les autres homonculus. Il a besoin de votre aide.

Roy haussa un sourcils et repliqua:

-Tu me prends pour un idiot? Tu fais toi-même parti de leur groupe...

-J'en _faisais_ parti... Plus maintenant... C'est une assez longue histoire en fait, mais depuis quelques jours, je vis avec Ed... et ... mes frères et soeur veulent ma peau, alors pour m'attirer ils ont emmenés Ed avec eux... mais je sais bien que... que je ne ferais pas le poids contre eux : je ne peux pas y aller seul.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu me raconte pas des salades?

Envy haussa les épaules et répondit nerveusement:

-Rien, c'est vrai.

A cette instant précis, le first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra sans frapper étant donné le fait qu'elle portait une immense pile de dossier dans les bras. Reconnaissant la silhouettede l'homonculus, elle lacha precipitemment sa pile de paperasse, sortit son relvoler, et cribla de balle l'androgyne supris pour le coup.

Elle vida son chargeur et s'approcha avec précaution de l'homonculus couché à terre, en demandant à son Colonel:

-Tout vas bien, Sir? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

-Hawkeye, fermez cette porte. A clef, répliqua Mustang d'un ton ferme et autoritaire.

Riza haussa un sourcil, et ravala sa question lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son superieur.

Mustang se pencha sur l'homonculus d'où plusieurs éclairs alchimiques sortaient à présent de son corps à chaque endroit où les balles l'avaient percuté.

Il se releva lentement comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose d'aussi nomal que de refaire son lacet de chaussure, et Riza demanda doucement sans lacher la crosse de son arme ni l'homonculus des yeux:

-Colonel, pourrais-je avoir quelques explications?

Mustang lui exposa brievement la situation qu'Envy rencheri de plusieurs détails, puis il demanda à la blonde:

-Pensez-vous que je puisse lui accorder confiance?

Hawkeye jugea pendant quelques secondes l'homonculus et répondit d'une voix calme:

-Je pense. Néanmoins il faut que nous ayons une garantie contre lui... au cas où...

-Nous? S'exclama Roy une expression surprise sur le visage.

-Vous ne pensiez pas y aller sans moi, Colonel?

-Heu Riza... Tu sais que c'est dangereux, et je ne voudrais pas que...

-Bon, coupa Envy qui commencait à s'impatienter. Je ne voudrais pas casser la pause romantisme, mais faudrait peut-être se bouger, là... Ca fait au moins 4 heures qu'Ed à disparu à présent...

-Oui, bon, fit Mustang. Mais je suis d'accord avec elle: il nous faut une garantie...

Envy réfléchi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être à la merci de quelqu'un... Mais il savait que Roy Mustang ne s'en servirait pas s'il ne leur faisait pas faux bond, et le temps pressait... Envy savait bien de quoi était capable Dante pour se distraire parfois...

-D'accord, dit Envy. Tracez un de vos cercle alchimique du feu sur chacun des points où se croisent les lignes rouges de la pierres de vie sur mon corps. De cette manière, si vous claquez des doigts en utilisant à distance chacun des cercles dans ma direction, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Roy aquiesca lentement, prenant conscience de l'ampleur de l'effort que fournissait Envy pour se livrer ainsi à lui, dans le seul but de demander de l'aide... Et pour Edward qui plus est.

Roy se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux jeunes garçons, puis se ravisa de poser la question : ça ne le regardait pas... Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le fait qu'un de ses subordonés, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être un alchimiste de génie, se trouvait aux prises d'une bande d'homonculus cinglés et qu'il risquait d'y laisser sa peau.

-Avec de l'encre?

Envy hocha la tête affirmativement, et ramena ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules pour que Mustang puisse tracer ses cercles sur son dos.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il pouvait désormais mourir si Roy le voulait, mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix de toute manière. Mustang termina son oeuvre, et se tourna vers Hawkeye:

-Vous êtes sûre de...

-Evidement, vous ne serez pas de trop là-bas, retorqua Riza qui venait de remettre en ordre les papiers qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

Mustang lui accorda un sourire, puis se tourna vers Envy:

-Toi, reprends l'apparence d'Edward.

Sans protester, l'homonculus reprit la forme de l'ainé des Elric, et le groupe insolite sorti du bureau. Ils marcherent tranquilement comme si de rien n'était et sortirent du bâtiment militaire sans encombre.

-----

Et voilà pour le 5ème chapitre.

Petite précision pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions quant à la nature de la « garantie » offerte par Envy à Roy et à Riza :

Dans l'anime on voit que Lust est incapable de se défendre lorsque ses trois points de vie (intersection des lignes rouges crées par la pierre de vie) sont pénétrés par des lames.

Dans le manga également, Wrath (King Bradley soit l'équivalent de Pride pour l'anime) vient à bout de Greed en lui enfonçant 3 sabres dans chacun de ces 3 points.

On voit également que May Chang peut utiliser l'alchimie à distance en usant de cercles simultanement.

A l'aide des cercles tracés sur chacun des points vitaux d'Envy et en combinant son propre cercle (sur son gant) j'imagine que pour Roy cela offre une assez bel avantage contre lui.

Evidemment, je ne suis absolument pas sûre qu'une telle théorie puisse être exacte (si vous avez eut le courage de lire mon laius dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! )

Et sur ces belles paroles :

Gros bisous et au chapitre prochain !!

-----

Miku-fma / Bah c'est vrai que je trouve que le pauvre Al est souvent tout seul T.T ! Alors comme ça j'ai fais deux heureux ( ahh je suis trop bonne ) . Sinon merci pour ta review j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Gros biz à toi !

Lilou-chan / Merci bôcoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir une petite review toute simple qui dit que la fic est appréciée ! Gros bisous à toi !

Sirius-chan / Dans un certain épisode, (vers la fin) Archer dissimule des pierres rouges dans la montre d'Edward. Comme il les as surement eut grace à l'armée, je suppose qu'ils en ont toujours ! (Et en plus c'est bien pratique pour la suite de ma fic hein ?! )

AngelScythe / Merci pour le compliment .Comme tu vois, j'envois Envy à la rescousse ( mais pas tout seul quand même hein le pôvre). Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Charlie-chan / ptdr ! Bon sinon merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Gros biz !

Serleena / Effectivement, j'allais pas laisser Envy s'en fouttre royalement qu'Ed se fasse enlever comme ça ! Merci pour ta review! Gros bisous !

Kitsune77 / J'éspère que la suite t'as plue aussi !! Merci pour tes reviews ! ( Reviews je vous aimeuh)

senekata / Bon, donc maitenant je sais que c'était un crâne ( bah de toute manière ca changeait pas grand chose ) merci quand même pour la rectification! ( et pour la review lol)! Biz et à la prochaine !

Marieke5 / Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite également! Gros bisous et au prochain chap !


	6. Ptite question

Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un nouveau chapitre mais ceci n'en est pas un ! 

C'est une question pour savoir si vous préferez que je finisse cette fic plutôt rapidemment ou que je developpe l'histoire.( à vous de voir ce que vous voulez )

Biz a tous et j'espère des réponses.

Lulu56 


	7. Chapitre 6

-Où ? Demanda simplement le Colonel à l'homonculus une fois montés dans une voiture de fonction.

-Dans la periphérie de Central, je vous indiquerais le chemin en cours de route.

Roy avait pris le volant et Riza la place du passager. Envy, toujours sous la forme d'Edward s'était assis à l'arrière et donna les indications nécessaires à Mustang tout en priant pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

Ormis les explications d'Envy pour arriver à la demeure de Dante, le voyage fut court et silencieux, et le trio arriva bientôt devant la grande habitation, presque aussi imposante que celle de Dublith où la mère de l'homonculus vivait habituellement.

Roy coupa le moteur un peu avant, et ils descendirent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Envy reprit enfin son apparence habituelle, et Mustang s'adressa à lui :

-Combien d'homonculus ou de je-ne-sais-quoi devons-nous nous préparer à affronter ?

Envy sourcilla au mot « je-ne-sais-quoi » et ravala la réplique qui plus bûlait la gorge:

-Quatre homonculus s'ils sont tous là. Sans compter Dante...

-Bon. Je veux que nous restions le moins de temps possible dans cette maison, fit Roy d'un ton autoritaire qui refletait les années passées à commander au sein de l'armée. Envy, pendant que Riza et moi retenons au maximum tout ce petit monde, tu retrouves Ed : tu connait bien mieux cette maison que nous.

Envy aquiesca et Roy le mis en garde:

-Et n'oublie pas... Au moindre faux bond...

Il mima le geste d'un claquement de doigt et Envy garda une expression neutre qui ne trahissait pas ses pensées. Il allait devoir faire vite s'ils voulaient s'en sortir indemnes.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'avancerent vers la bâtisse et Envy entra le premier d'un pas décidé. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon, démesuré et grandiloquant.

Le plafond les surplombait sur de nombreux mètres, et seuls leurs pas resonnèrent pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils s'avancaient.

Puis une voix juvenile et moqueuse brisa le silence:

-Eh bah le palmier, t'a eu les choquottes de venir sauver ta blonde tout seul à ce que...

Hélas pour Wrath, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il venait d'être brûlé au 3ème degrès.

Roy jeta un regard à Envy tandis que Riza commencait déjà à vider ses chargeurs sur Lust qui était suivi comme toujours par Glutonny.

Envy prit son élan, et courut jusqu'à l'immense escalier à double rangs qui s'étalait au bout de la pièce, évitant ainsi les autres homonculus qui étaient déjà aux prises des deux militaires.

Ne prenant pas même le temps de reprendre son souflle, Envy arriva rapidemment en haut des escaliers, au deuxième étage. Il n'avait pas aperçu Dante en bas, cela signifiait donc qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où... Peut-être même prête à le cueillir en haut.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter.

Habituellement, Dante enfermait ses prisonniers soit tout en haut, soit dans la chambre Est. Il se dirigea à toute allure vers la dite chambre, souhaitant que sa première tentative soit la bonne. Souhait qui se trouva être réalisé, car lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte boisé, il vit le corps d'Edward, dont l'automail du bras droit avait été enlevé, l'unique main ligotée au montant du lit de la pièce.

Il éprouva un immense soulagement lorsqu'il vit Ed relever la tête à son entrée.

-Envy?!

L'interpellé n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita sur ses liens qu'il arracha avec force.

-Comment tu... Je...? Bafouilla Edward.

Envy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Edward réprima un sourir à la vue de la main blanche de l'homonculus.

C'était à son tour maintenant...

-Mon automail, fit Edward une fois remit debout. Cette folle me l'a prit et je ne sais pas où elle a pu le mettre, il faut que je le retrouve : sans lui je ne peux pas faire d'alchimie... Mais au fait comment tu as pu entrer?

-Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye retiennent ma chère famille dans le hall. C'est pour ca qu'il faut se dépecher, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils pourront tenir face à eux...

Ed equarquilla les yeux:

-Eux?! Ici?!

Envy aquiesca et pressa Edward:

-Elle ne t'as absolument pas dit où elle avait pu emener ton bras?

-En lieux sûrs... c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une indication...

Envy reflechit une seconde. Habituellement, Dante mettait tout ce qu'elle posedait de précieux ou d'interdit dans sa propre chambre. Mais personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Envy se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il s'était enhardi à penetrer dans la chambre de Dante et que celle-ci l'y avait surpris. Il frissonna à ce souvenir... La punition qui s'en était ensuivie avait été fort peu agréable...

-Envy? Demanda Ed à la vue de l'homonculus qui semblait plongé dans ses songes.

-Oui, fit-il soudain en reprenant ses esprits. Dans sa chambre je pense.

Il coururent jusqu'à la pièce en question qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la chambre Est, et arrivés devant la pièce, Envy hésita un instant. Finalement, ce fut Edward qui poussa la porte de son unique main et immediatement, l'inquietude d'Envy se revela infondée : la chambre était vide, bien que fort sombre à cause des volets obstruants la lumière.

Le blond poussa une exclamation et se précipita vers son bras mécanique qui se trouvait efectivement posé sur un buffet recouvert d'une immonde dentelle dénuée du moindre bon goût.

Serrant les dents par avance, il se saisit du membre bionique et le présenta devant la fiche de son épaule droite. Il ferma les paupières, s'appretant à recevoir la douleur, et enfonça brusquement l'automail.

-Aaaaahh ! Cria Edward sans parvenir à dissimuler entierement sa douleur.

-Hey, Ed, ça va? Demanda Envy en s'aprochant du blond.

-Hhh...Ouais, souffla t-il sous le coup de la souffrance que lui infligeait une connection nerveuse aussi brusque. Ouais... juste... deux secondes...

-Envy...!, fit une voix que l'androgyne ne connaissait que trop bien. Tu sais pourtant qu'il est interdit d'entrer dans ma chambre...

Il se détourna de l'alchimite et fit volte face à Dante qui croisait les bras en arborant un air amusé. Envy s'appretait à s'élancer vers la femme qui lui avait infligé tant de douleur, physique comme morale, et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'un cercle prévu pour sceller un homonculus avait été tracé sur la moquette de la chambre.

Les tenèbres dans lesquelles baignait la pièce ne relevaient pas du hasard, finalement.

Aussitôt, il tomba à genoux, et lâcha un juron en lançant un regard haineux à la jeune femme possédant les traits de Lyra, qui le regardait d'un air empreint de la folie du pouvoir.

Ed, qui venait de se remettre de la douleur provoquée par son automail, vit avec effroi Envy choir au sol, et s'élança dans un cri de rage vers Dante, tout en transmutant en une lame acéré son bras bionique. A la dernière seconde, Dante parvint à eviter le coup qui n'aurait pas pardonné, et au lieu de s'enfuir à toute jambe devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Ed, elle esquissa un sourire et s'accroupit devant le cercle, les mains à quelques centimètres au dessus du cercle.

-Si tu bouges je pose mes mains, lança t-elle à Edward.

Ed arrêta subitement son geste et Envy ferma les yeux prêt à acceuillir la douleur dans le cas imminent où celle-ci le prendrait.

Ed baissa totalement sa garde et Dante approuva cette decision d'un sourire condecendant.

Envy intercepta le regard qui animait en cet instant les prunelles de sa mère et frissonna. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il savait pafaitement comment interpreter les expressions de Dante au bout de 400 d'existence en sa compagnie, et ce regard là signifiat clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Je veux bien lui laisser la vie sauve en contrepartie d'un petit quelque chose... Fit-elle au blondinet sans quitter son petit sourire.

-Chantage? Demanda Edward d'un ton acerbe.

-Echange équivalent.

Echange équivalent? Tu parles, ouais! Une arnaque à coup sûr...

Mais sans autre réponse possible au prix de voir Envy mourir sous ses yeux, il marmonna :

-Dis toujours...

-Vois-tu, très cher Edward, ton père, Hoheineim le Lumineux, me manque beaucoup. En vérité, je suis toujours folle amoureuse de lui, tu sais...

Ed haussa un sourcil. La passion qui animait sa voix pouvait aisement passer pour une folie pure. Il la laissa néanmoins poursuivre. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté la hauteur du cercle.

-Et le fait est, que tu lui ressemble enormement, aussi bien physiquement que dans ta manière de ta déplacer ou de parler...

-JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS A CE SALE CON !!

Dante eut un rictus et continua sans s'offusquer d'avantage du débordement du blond, tandis qu'Envy commencait à voir plus clair dans le jeu de sa créatrice.

-Que tu ne veuille pas l'admettre ne me pose pas le moindre problème. Voilà mon marché : tu reste avec moi et pour moi, et en échange, ce pitoyable homonculus aura la vie sauve, bien sûr il restera captif pour que tu ne me fausse pas compagnie...

Edward blemit et ses prunelles mordorées s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

Completement dingue...

-J'attends une réponse maintenant, sourit Dante en baissant de quelques milimetres ses mains au dessus du cercle afin de motiver l'ainé des Elric. Et puis ce corps que j'ai actuellement ne te déplait pas n'est ce pas? Jeune et beau... tout comme toi...

Envy sentait une rage incontrolable monter à lui. Comment cette vielle cinglée osait-elle parler à Edward de la sorte? Edward était à lui. A LUI !! Ne pas pouvoir tuer cette femme sur le champ ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine demusurée qui grondait à l'interieur de son être.

Ed se tenait coit sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Il jeta un regard à Envy qui semblait prêt à commetre un meurtre. Que faire? La porte se trouvait juste à sa droite... Mais c'était hors de question de laisser Envy au prise de cette folledingue.

Soudain, sortant la pièce de l'inactivité dans laquelle elle se trouvait plongée, Mustang entra avec une rapidité telle qu'Edward ne le vit même pas arriver. Le brun se plaça devant Ed et claqua des doigts dans la direction de Dante, mais sans se coucier de la précision : toute la pièce devint un véritable brasier.

-ENVY ! Hurla Edward tandis que le Colonel l'attirait à grand peine de la chambre dont il y a un instant le blond aurait tout donné pour en sortir.

A grand renford de coup de poing, Edward tentait de se liberer de l'emprise du Flamme Alchimiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'empecher de se jeter dans le feu qu'il avait lui même créé.

-Arrete Edward !! Si tu rentres là dedans tu vas mourir !!

-ET LUI ALORS ??

-IMBECILE !! LUI C'EST UN HOMONCULUS !!

Edward cessa brusquement toute opposition. Nan mais quel crétin !

Sous le coup de la panique il avait completement oublié ce détail crucial. Evidemment, Mustang avait fait flamber toute la pièce pour que Dante n'ai aucune chance de s'en sortir, tout en sachant qu'Envy pourrait de toute manière se regenerer et sortir lorsque le cercle le retenant serait effacé par les flammes.

Voyant que son subordonné venait de réaliser qu'Envy ne courrait pas de véritable danger, il relacha sa prise. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ed apercut le lieutenant Hawkeye qui guettait devant la porte.

-Mais... murmura Edward. Et les autres homonculus?

-Nous avons appliqué la technique d'Envy, répondit Riza. Je tire dans leur trois point de vie et le Colonel les flambe grâce à son alchimie. C'est efficace.

Envy franchit brusquement l'encadrement de la porte titubant legerement tout en se regenerrant alors qu'il se trouvait encore à moitié brulé jusqu'aux os..

-Le feu va se propager rapidement, fit-il. Vous devez quittez les lieux au plus vite pour eviter de crever dans cette putain de baraque.

Roy aquiesca et prit la tête du groupe en courant dans le sens inverse du couloir en direction des escalier, aussitôt suivit par Riza.

Envy hesitait à les suivre.

Il n'avait pas sa place parmis ces humains. Il le savait.

-Viens! s'écria Ed en se tournant vers Envy voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas.

L'androgyne ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon? A quoi tout cela rimait-il? Edward l'aimait-il? Si c'était le cas il ne pourait que le rendre malheureux. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre cet amour.

Les homonculus n'aiment pas.

Il était un homonculus.

Il repensa soudainement à la rage qui s'était emparé de lui lorsque Dante avait fait ce chantage ignioble tout à l'heure à Edward. A quoi cette rage rimait-elle? Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de s'enerver pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui même...

Brusquement, une détonation fit comprendre que quelque chose venait d'exploser et que la structure du bâtiment était sur la bonne voie pour s'enfondrer.

Ed accrocha le poignet d'Envy et le traina vers la sortie.

-------

Visiblement ma theorie concernant la garantie d'Envy envers Roy vous a paru plausible (tant mieux ). Donc sinon désolée d'avoir posté une question juste comme ça ( j'aime pas ça moi aussi ca m'enerve ). Mais au moins maintenant je sais que ca ne vous soulera pas si je poursuis un peu plus cette fic (gya j'ai pleins d'idée d'un coup ! Envy : sigh ).

Bref voilà, vous l'aurez surement remarqué je suis moins à l'aise dans les scène d'action comme pour le chap d'aujourd'hui ( Envy : ouais, quelle naze Auteur : toi ça va hein !)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, et sur ce : Gros bisous à tous!

-----

Marieke5 / Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'éspère que ça te plait toujours ! Et t'inquiète pas j'ai pleins d'idée pour la suite ( mais je ne compte pas non plus faire 312 chapitres non plus hein ! Envy : ouf!)

Kitsune77 / Cool de voir que tu apprecie cette fic ( vive EdxEnvy mwhaha). Mais sinon c'est mort pour poser la question à Arakawa je parles pas le japonais ! ( tching chong ? Envy : oula ! Oo )

lilou-chan / Nan en fait j'ai pas du tout la flemme de developper cette fic en fait j'ai plutôt peur que ca soit les lecteurs qui aient la flemme de la lire ! sinon j'aurais pu l'aurait terminée sur ce chapitre ( il aurait été un peu different quoi). Thx pour ton comm, et gros biz !

Miku-fma / Wee VIVE YAOI haha ( surtout EdxEnvy biensuuuur ( riredefollecingléedelaviequifaitpeur) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi ! Gros biz et a+

Lara Timquogni / Hehe oui c'est moi l'auteur ( Auteur : ahh je m'aime Ed : O.o Auteur : hem excusez mon leger debordement ) Mais j'avais envie de develloper quand même ! En tout cas merci pour ta review (je vais ma marier avec une review tellement je les aimes Envy : J'ai peur là ...)

chii46 / Vi je suis carrement d'accord avec toi ! On voit pas assez de EdxEnvy (j'ai rien contre le RoyxRiza mais franchement en ce moment on est envahi O.o ) VIVE LE EdxENVY mwhaha ! En tout cas trop contente de voir que tu aime ma fic ( serieux cest un truc qui me fait trop flipper de pas savoir si les gens vont aimer la suite ou pas T.T )

AngelScythe / Mais wi tout vas s'arranger pour Envy et Ed ( happy end lalala) ( Envy&Ed : a coooool Auteur : attendez un peu la fic est pas finie quand même niark niark Envy&Ed : T.T )

lunarya / Gloups ( peur ) oui oui je vais develloper! Lol oui j'ai pleins d'idée haha! En tout cas merci pour ta review ( pas grave si c'est en retard hein !) Gros biz a toi et a+

senekata / Merci pour ta review ! Et oui je vais la continuer plus, que prévu au départ ! Bisous à toi et au prochain chap !

Charlie-chan / Sorry de t'avoir fait croire que c'était le chap 6 ! Bref merci pour ta review serieux ca me fait à chaque fois plaisir d'en recevoir une ! Bizzz à toi et + (Envy ; oulaa quelle claaasse ce petit « » )

Merci à tous les reviewers et Gros bisous à tous !


	8. Chapitre 7

Trainant Envy derrière lui, Ed courut derrière Riza et Roy qui avaient dejà prit une certaine avance, tandis qu'une seconde explosion parvenait à leur oreilles. Aucune chance pour Dante qu'elle n'ait pu survivre à ce carnage.

Ils devalèrent l'escalier, et soudainement, alors qu'Ed atteignait la porte d'entrée à présent suivit par l'androgyne qui semblait de nouveau dans son état normal, Glutonny apparu dans son champ de vision, courant vers lui avec une rapidité impressionante.

Avant même qu'il ne pu faire un geste pour esquiver, l'homonculus de la gourmandise avait refermé ses machoires sur lui. Par chance, l'imbecile avait mordu dans son bras mécanique, se retrouvant alors avec un morceau de ferraille dans la bouche qu'il, d'ailleur, avala sans broncher.

Merde.

Plus moyen de claquer des mains à présent. Glutonny fonça de nouveau vers lui, mais avec une agilité et une souplesse inhumaine, Envy decocha un coup de pied dans la tête de son semblable qu'il envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

-COUURS BORDEL !!

Suivant l'audacieux conseil d'Envy, Ed détala à toute jambes du salon, et ils se retrouvèrent enfin dehors. Là, les attendaient déjà Roy et Riza dans la voiture prête à partir.

Envy s'arreta, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Mais il n'eut pas loisir de se poser d'avantage de questions à ce sujet, car Ed, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser sur place, lui avait de nouveau saisit le poignet et l''obligea à monter dans la voiture qui demarra aussitôt alors que des flammes commencaient déjà à sortir par les fenêtre de l'étage supérieur de la bâtisse.

Quelques mètres plus loin du bâtiment, il y eut un soupir de soulagement général et Roy, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres s'adressa à Edward :

-Eh bien Fullmetal, je crois que tu as une dette envers moi à présent...

Ed lui jeta un regard en coin et un leger sourir naquit sur ses lèvres également:

-Considez mon éternelle discrétion au sujet de la relation entre vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye comme le renvoi d'ascenseur...

Effectivement, il y avait quelques semaines, Edward en entrant dans le bureau de son supèrieur à l'improviste comme à son habitude, avait surpris les deux militaires dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Inutile de préciser que cela l'arrangeait bien desormais.

Aprés tout, Mustang savait déjà pas mal de secret à son sujet, comme le fait qu'il ai fait une transmutation humaine... Et il n'avait jamais rien dis à personne... Alors, ils pouvaient bien ajouter le fait qu'il cotoyait un homonculus, non?

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard au dit homonculus qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. C'était amusant de voir qu'Envy pouvait arborer des expressions malveillantes et désagréable à souhait dans n'importe quelle situation, alors qu'ici il était flagrant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'habitude d'évoluer dans un contexte amical.

Envy observait un reflet sur la vitre de la voiture tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder les passagers du véhicule directement. Edward chercha le regard violet de l'homonculus et finit par le trouver lorsque celui ci tourna enfin les yeux.

Roy Mustang jeta un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur et aperçu les deux adolescents se regarder mutulement dans un regard déchiffrable par eux seuls. Il se garda bien de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Peut-être Ed voudrait-il un jour parler de tout ça ouvertement... Mais pour le moment, cela relevait du domaine privé.

-Je vous dépose toute les deux chez toi, Ed ?

Edward détourna les yeux d'Envy et répondit par l'affirmative.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arreta devant le domicile du Fullmetal Alchemist, et Ed remercia son Colonel en lui serrant la main.

Roy tourna son regard vers l'homonculus au cheveux verts, le jaugea pendant une fraction de seconde, puis lui tendit la main également.

Envy equarquilla légèrement les yeux. Encore une première fois : jamais quiquonque ne lui avait serré la main comme s'il était une personne comme les autres. Il serra la main offerte devant lui timidement, geste etrange à ses yeux.

Roy vit l'éclair de surprise qui avait traversé les yeux du péché de Jalousie et n'en fut pas étonné. Il avait connu beaucoup de personne qui avait soufert pendant leurs vies, et il savait les reconnaitre.

La personne qui se tenait devant lui en faisait partie, il le savait.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, beaucoup professionnelle et réglementaire, leur fit un salut militaire auquel Ed répondit par un second et Envy par un vague geste de la main.

Les deux militaires remontèrent dans la voiture, et lorsque le véhicule s'éloigna, Ed ouvrit la porte de son appartement que personne n'avait fermée. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Edward réprima un baillement de fatigue. La soirée avait été bien mouvementée.

-Wouah, je vais prendre une douche moi, fit Edward en rentrant dans l'appartement. Même si ca va pas être de la tarte avec un seul bras...

Le blond entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard. Il trouva dans le salon Envy assis en tailleur sur le canapé. L'homonculus semblait plongé en pleine reflexion et Ed n'osa pas le déranger. Il partit dans sa chambre afin de se vêtir de son pijama qui se consituait en fait d'un calçon et d'un large tee-shirt, et passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour voir Envy dans le salon toujours absorbé dans ses pensées.

-Euh... Envy ? Demanda Ed timidement.

L'homonculus tourna vivement la tête et aperçu le visage à présent rouge ecrevisse de l'adolescent.

-Ce canapé est pourri... Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre... C'est un lit deux places...

Et avant même qu'Envy n'ait pu formuler la moindre réponse, Ed avait déjà détourné son visage en même temps que sa gène et était retourné dans sa chambre.

Edward se coucha immediatement et ferma la lumière sans plus attendre. En vérité il se sentait particulièrement ereinté ce soir. Peut-être était-ce dû aux combats de cette nuit ou encore aux emotions trop nombreuses et trop compliquées qui le traversaient encore en ce moment.

Aprés quelques secondes, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement puis sentit sur le bord du lit le poids d'un corps qui s'assoids.

-Ed ?

-Mmm.., marmonna Edward pour signaler simplement qu'il était eveillé.

Envy se glissa sous les couvertures avec des gestes mesurés et se tourna vers Ed qui lui tournait alors le dos.

-Tu sais, Ed. Je me demande si tout ça n'est pas rien qu'une fuite en avant...

Le blond se retourna vers lui, ne parvenant à distinguer rien de plus que deux yeux amethystes dont la paleur de la lune qui brillait dehors illumaient fantomatiquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, murmurra Ed pour ne pas briser le silence de la chambre.

-A quoi tout ça ca rime, au juste?

-Comment ça?

-Je veux dire toi et moi.

-Je... Je ne sais pas en fait, balbutia Edward.

Envy soupira et lui dit doucement :

-J'ai connu beaucoup d'humain, tu sais. Et... Tu te comporte exactement comme un humain... Amoureux.

Edward resta silencieux, ne pouvant ou ne voulant fournir une autre réponse que son silence.

-Ed, c'est la première fois que j'établie une rélation comme avec la tienne... Et... Si tu savais... J'aimerais tellement pourvoir t'aimer... Mais je ne sais pas si... Je suis un homonculus... Les homonculus n'aiment pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux par ma faute...

Ed écouta l'aveux difficile de l'homonculus qui semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer autant par fierté que par manque de vocabulaire.

-En fait, quand on y réfléchit bien... Humains ou homonculus, ça ne fait pas une très grande difference, non?, répliqua Ed. Et puis après tout comment peux-tu être certain que les homonculus soient denués de sentiment, c'est Dante qui te l'a dit...

Envy resta songeur. Ed avait peut-être raison, comment le savoir? Oh, et puis, au diable les principes! C'est vrai en fin de compte ! Il était là à se torturer avec des question à la con ! Ce n'était pas de stupides préjugés qui allaient avoir raison de lui, Envy !

L'homonculus se rapprocha d'Edward et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet qui sembla surprit par l'initiative. Leur second baiser fut moins passionné que le premier : c'était un baiser tendre et lent. Il se separèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et Ed poussa un soupir de bien être

Plus que fatigué par cette journée tortueuse, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans les bras d'Envy, la tête sur son torse.

----

Le lendemain, Edward se reveilla dans une douce chaleur, sa tête reposant sur un endroit plus dur et plus lisse que son habituel oreiller. Ed leva difficilement une paupière et vit Envy qui le regardait . Ed bailla, et voulant ses frotter les yeux, il se rapella soudain qu'il lui manquait tout un bras droit.

-Merde, marmonna Edward en constatant de plus près les dégat que l'homonculus de la gourmandise avait infligé à sa prothèse métallique.

Envy qui semblait eveillé depuis dejà un bon moment lui demanda:

-Tu vas aller te le faire reparer à Rizembool?

-Oui, murmura Edward. Est ce que tu ...

Envy détourna le regard, prevoyant déjà à l'avance la question qui allait lui être posée.

Ed fronça les sourcils en mimant une expression fâchée:

-Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier de venir, sinon je te fais ta fête !

Envy lui adressa un de ses sourires dont il matrisait si bien la moquerie et le cynisme

-Avec un bras en moins, Fullnabot, ca va pltôt être l'inverse, je pense...fit-il en reprenant le ton qu'il employait spécialement pour l'alchimiste à l'époque ou il était encore son ennemi juré.

-Fais gaffe, je peux encore faire ça ! S'écria Ed en lui balançant l'oreiller le plus proche pour faire cesser son rictus.

Envy qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, le prit en pleine face et attrapa à la dernière seconde par les jambes Edward qui tentait déjà de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ed se retrouva du fait plaqué a terre avec un homonculus imposant sur son dos.

-Je crois que t'as perdu, la crevette...

-JE SUIS PAS...

Mais malheureusement pour le blond, ses lèvres venaient d'être prises en otage par Envy qui ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher, quitte à faire une syncop.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparent, et Edward demanda doucement à Envy qui se trouvait toujours sur lui :

-Sérieux, tu viens avec moi à Rizembool... Ca te changera les idées à toi aussi...

-Tu crois vraiment que ta famille sera ravie de me voir débarquer la bouche en coeur, demanda sombrement Envy au petit blond.

-Tu n'aurra qu'à leur avouer ton identité seulement par la suite... Je sais pas, tu pourrais te faire passer pour.. pour...

-J'accepte si j'endosse le rôle de ta petite amie...

Edward rougit soudainement, atteignant une palette de couleur encore inexploré par les peintres et finit par articuler :

-Euh... O... Okay... Bon, bah si tu veux bien me lâcher... Je vais les appeler...

A contrecoeur, Envy laissa sa proie quitter ses griffes, tout en restant étalé sur le sol, tandis qu'Ed filait de la chambre.

Envy soupira en ce demandant s'il faisait les bons choix, mêmes s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-----

-Allo Automail Rockbell, j'écoute? Fit une voix femine appartenant sans aucun doute à une adolescente.

-Allo, Winry ? C'est Ed !

-Ed !? J'éspère que tu n'as pas encore abimé ton automail, au moins !!

-Bah, justement à ce propos, répondit Edward en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il est, comment dire... Completement détruit...

-NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS!!! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, ED !! COMMENT TU FAIS POUR...

Edward éloigna le combiné de son oreille et attendit patiemment qu'une minute entière s'écoule, et lorsqu'il reporta le téléphone, Winry venait tout juste de terminer ses remontrances musclées.

-Bon, alors, Ed. Tu viens quand? Demain?

-Ouais, ça marche pour demain ! Au fait, je ne viendrais pas seul.

-Ah bon ? Fit Winry d'une voix surprise et interrogative.

-Oui je viens avec ma.. euh... ma petite amie !

-Ah bon c'est vrai !? Wahh c'est trop géniale ! A quoi elle ressemble?

Edward églutit à cette question piège, et lui répondit simplement :

-Bah tu le verra bien toi même, Win ! Passe le bonjour à Al, et à demain !

La jeune fille lui rendit son salut, et Edward raccrocha le combiné. Le blond passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche pour ne pas déranger Envy qui semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensée.

Les evenements se déroulaient vraiment de manière imprevisible en ce moment...

----

Fin du chapitre 7 !

Bon, comme d'hab j'éspère vos commentaire pour me dire si vous avez appreciez !

Gros bisous à tous !

-------

lilou-chan / Oui , moi non plus je ne supporte pas Dante ! ( Dante : vous savez dans la vraie vie je suis quelqu'un de très sympatique... Auteur : on s'en fout! ). Bref, vi, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus! Gros biz à toi et à la semaine prochaine !

Serleena / Merci de l'appreciation ( contente-contente ). Tes reviews me font toujurs autant plaisir ! A+ et gros bisous !

Miku-fma / ptdr , we moi non plus ma grand-mère n'a pas d'ordi ! (Dante : bah moi non plus ... Auteur : vu le nombre d'année que tu te paye aussi...) en fait j'adodre revenir aprés chez moi : plein de nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles fics sur ( Envy : t'as pas l'impression de raconter ta vie là ? Auteur : vraiment, tu trouves ? ) Hem, bref, j'éspère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre ! Gros biz à toi !

Merou / Vi c'est vrai que ca va assez vite lol ! ( enfin là j'ai peur de ralentir vu que les profs s'exitent comme des malades à cause du 2eme trimestre et redoublent à coups de devoirs T.T ). Et merci pour ton comm vu que maintenant bah ça me fait une review de plus lol ! ( moi aussi je m'étonne du nombres de review reçu ! Oo -Les mériterais-je vraiment d'ailleurs ?.. - )

lunarya / Tu m'étonnes ! C'est qu'elle as bon goût la vielle Dante elle a reperé les beau blonds lol ( Envy : bah et moi alors ? Auteur : bah avoue que ca fait plus chelou de dire : « elle a reperé les beaux verts ... » Envy : ). En esperant que tu as aimé cette suite, gros bisous !

Tsumenookamiryu : Aussi tôt aussi tôt fait ! lol . Bon sinon our répondre à ta question je ne sais pas vraiment, pas je ne pense pas ! ( En tout cas ca n'est pas dans mes prévisions à l'ordre du jour -non non je fais pas la météo - ) En tout cas merci pour ton comm ! Dis moi si la suite te plait aussi !


	9. Chapitre 8

Gare de Central, 8h30.

« Merde, c'est pas possible ça ! », songeait Edward en jetant des regards tout autour de lui tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide en trainant sa valise. Il avait lâché des yeux Envy qui marchait derrière lui rien qu'une seule seconde, et cet imbecil de palmier avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre.

Mais où il avait bien pu disparaître? Raaah ils n'avaient pas que ça à foutre non plus ! Le train partait dans 20 minutes!

Il chercha des yeux une personne qui pourrait correspondre à Envy, mais étant donné que peu de personnes se baladaient en jupe short avec une coupe palmier de cheveux verts, il était évident qu'Envy ne se trouvait pas ici. Edward sortit de la gare et fit le tour du bâtiment.

Ses yeux couraient dans tout les sens. Si ca continuait comme ça, ils allaient finir par le rater ce train pour Rizembool.

Soudain, son oreille reconnu la voix moqueuse et hautaine d'Envy. Il tourna le coin de la rue, et aperçu l'homonculus à mi-chemin d'un cul de sac.

Celui-ci avait transformé son bras gauche en un effroyable pic et semblait s'amuser à le laisser en suspension sous la gorge d'un homme, tandis que son autre main enserrait le cou d'un autre.

-Envy!? S'exclama Edward en s'approchant de l'homonculus qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Qu'est ce que tu fais??

L'androgyne tourna la tête vers l'adolescent et lui repondit tranquillement sans lâcher sa prise sur les deux hommes:

- Tu vois, sur la demande de ces messieurs je règles de vieux comptes...

Envy laissa glisser sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur et cruel. Nul doute qu'il s'appretait à mettre fin à la vie de ces hommes. Mais pour l'instant, il semblait décider à « s'amuser » comme un chat joue avec une souris avant de porter le coup de griffe fatal.

-Arrete ! S'écria Edward en lâchant sa valise pour se precipiter sur Envy. Tu ne peux pas les tuer comme ça !

Envy haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Edward s'offusquait qu'il tue deux simples humains. Puis, il lui revint subitement en mémoire qu'Ed était également un humain. Logique qu'il ne veuille pas qu'il tue un de ses semblables...

- Pourtant il ne valent pas grand chose tu sais..., Envy relacha sa prise à contre-coeur sur les deux hommes terrifiés. Figures-toi qu'ils voulaient que je leur rendes de l'argent soi-disant volé ! Dingue, pas vrai ?

Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que les deux hommes filaient ventre à terre.

Bien qu'Envy eut considerablement changé avec lui, il aurait du se douter qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça fut le cas avec les autres. Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Pouvait-il faire la moindre chose pour stopper les pulsions meurtières qui guidaient l'homonculus depuis 4 siècles ?

-Laisse tomber et amène-toi... on va louper le train sinon, marmonna Ed qui ne voulait pas partir dans un débat perdu d'avance.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et reprit sa valise. Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Plus que 3 minutes.

A l'instant où le coup de sifflet du chef de gare retentit, Ed en Envy venaient d'entrer dans le train et celui-ci demarrait brusquement.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa tomber sur une banquette, ausitôt rejoint par Envy. Visiblement l'homonculus avait déjà oublié qu'il venait presque de commetre un double meurtre. Un de plus ou un de moins, depuis le temps qu'il devait travailler à son compte, ca ne devait plus faire une grande difference pour lui...

-Billet s'il vous plait, fit le controleur du train, un homme chauve et petit, bien que plus grand que Ed.

Edward fouilla dans sa poche droite, puis dans l'autre, puis dans son sac, sous l'oeil désinteressé d'Envy qui trouvait parfaitement inutile d'acheter des billets.

Impossible de retrouver les tickets.

Le sort s'acharnait contre lui ou quoi ?

-Hem hem, toussa le controleur pour manifester son manque de patience.

-Heu, je crois que j'ai perdu les billets, monsieur. Ca doit être pendant qu'on courrait, fit Ed.

-He bien dans se cas ils ne vous reste plus qu'à vous acheter de nouveaux billet, et d'allonger la monnaie pour l'amende..., répondit d'un ton peu aimaible l'employé qui semblait heureux de pouvoir manifester son pouvoir.

-Hum, fit Envy en jetant un regard en coin au controleur. J'ai p'tetre une autre solution, Ed...

-Relax, Envy,ordonna Ed précipitemment, ne voulant même pas savoir en quoi consistait l'idée de l'homonculus.

Il sortit son porte-feuille, s'attirant le regard déçu d'Envy, et paya leur dû.

-T'as interet à arreter de vouloir trucider tout le monde, murmurra Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, une fois que le controleur s'en fut allé embeter les autres passagers.

-Ok, ok, Ed! Je voulais juste te rendre service...

Il lui adressa un sourire, et Ed se maudit interieurement de perdre toute sa répartie lorsqu'il voyait ce sourire. Soupirant d'un air magistrale, histoire de faire quand même quelque chose, Ed sortit un livre de son sac et commenca à lire pour ne plus en lever le nez.

Au bout d'une heure à voir une couverture de traité d'alchimie et des mèches blondes en dépasser, Envy demanda:

-Au fait, Ed. Tu voudras que je prennes quelle apparence?

-Hum ? Fit Edward sans lever le nez de son volume. T'es très bien comme ça...

Envy laissa echapper un gloussement, et reprit:

-Je crois que t'a pas très bien saisit la question, tu devrais sortir ton nez de ce bouquin.

Edward releva la tête et croisa le regard amethyste de l'homonculus assis devant lui.

-Je veux dire, quelle apparence : dans le rôle de ta petite amie, murmura t-il en se rapprochant dangeureusement d'Ed qui rougit une fois de plus à l'évocation de ce mot.

-Euh, bah, chais pas moi... Fais comme tu veux.

Envy se rassit correctement sur sa banquette et croisa les bras sans lâcher des yeux le petit alchimiste rougissant qui s'était caché derrière ses pages. Au bout d'une demi heure à contempler les mouches, Envy s'ennuyait ferme. Il detestait devoir attendre sans rien faire. Encore 2 heure de voyage... Pff...

Contre toute attente, Edward lâcha son livre à ce moment précis, mais ce fut simplement pour annoncer qu'il aller piquer un somme.

Il posa son livre sur l'autre banquette, et bailla fortement avant de s'endormir directement sans aucune transition.

La vue du petit blond endormit lui donnait des idées pour s'occuper, mais malheureusement il y avait un peu trop de monde dans le train. L'homonculus observa encore un instant les traits paisibles d'Edward et s'aperçut à quel point il paraissait encore jeune.

Bah, il compensait comme ça...

Son regard tomba sur le livre d'alchimie qu'Ed avait posé à côté de lui, et l'ouvrit. Difficile de comprendre comment Edward pouvait s'interreser à une telle science lorsqu'il voyait les pentacles et les équations couvrir les centaines de pages. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien, et reposa bien vite le traité à sa place.

Bien que très lentement du point de vue d'Envy, le temps s'écoula peu à peu, et le train entra enfin dans la petite gare de Rizembool aux environs de 12h.

-Eh, Ed ! Reveille-toi, fit Envy en secouant légèrement le plus petit. On va arriver.

Edward s'étira, et prit sa valise, encore à moitié endormit.

Il sortit mollement du wagon en même temps qu'Envy, et le train redemarra presque aussitôt.

Edward se frotta les yeux et sembla brusquement reprendre conscience de ce qui allait se passer : Envy allait se faire passer pour sa petite amie et ils allaient aller tout les deux chez Mamie Pinako, Winry et son frère...

Aaaargh !

Ed tourna les yeux vers Envy, et trouva à la place une jolie jeune fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses, et pour une fois, il voyait une fille qui ne faisait pas 20 centimètres de plus que lui... pile sa taille.

La jeune fille possedait egalement des yeux charbonneux et des traits fins qui pouvaient rapeller vaguement le visage habituel d'Envy pour qui aurait été avertit.

-Je te plait comme ca?, fit la jeune fille en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Sa voix était plus effeminée que celle hermaphrodite que possedait habituellement l'homonculus et Edward bégaya :

-Ouais, c'est super, t'es belle... enfin, je veux dire, beau !

-Non non, tu peux dire belle, je suis une fille là, corrigea Envy, ravi que sa métamophose improvisée plaise à Edward.

-Bon, on y va ?, demanda l'homonculus au blondinet qui paraissait dans un état second.

-Euh, ouais, ouais, fit Edward en reprenant de nouveau le contact de la réalité. C'est pas loin.

Ils marchèrent en silence, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maisonnée des Rockbell. Aussitôt, Den aboya et courut joyeusement pour acceuillir les visiteurs.

-EEEED !! s'écria la voix bien connue d'Alphonse.

Le cadet des Elric s'élança depuis la porte jusqu'à son ainé et lui sauta au cou. Edward chancela sous le choc inatendu, mais reprit son équilibre et serra contre lui son petit frère.

A ce moment, la voix perçante de Winry se fit entendre:

-EED , MON AUTMAIIIIL!!!!

La jeune fille faillit s'évanouir en constatant que le bras bionique de son ami d'enfance avait été litterralement arraché, mais etrangement, elle ne lui balança pas de clef à molette. Pinako, acceuilla également d'un « bonjour » les deux adolescents, et Alphonse demanda:

-Tu nous présentes? Demanda Alphonse en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille brune qui était réstée légèrement en retrait.

-Winry, Alphonse, Mamie Pinako, fit Edward. Je vous présente... Eve.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de si bon goût Ed ! Fit Winry en adressant un clin d'oeil à Envy qui repondit par un sourire. Quel âge as-tu, Eve ?

Envy fut bien tenté de répondre: « un truc comme 400 ans, pourquoi? » mais jugeant que cette réponse n'aurait pas semblée très plausible, il répondit tranquillement :

-17 ans! Ed m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Winry , il paraît que tu es une pro de la mécanique! C'est vrai ? Je pourrais voir une de tes création en automail ?

Mieux valait bien s'entendre avec la famille du petit blond, alors autant commencer tout de suite..

-Attendez, les enfants, attendez, fit la vieille Pinako alors que Winry entamait une conversation frénetique portant sur le monde fabuleux des automails. Le repas de midi est près. Vous ferez tout ce que vous voulez aprés manger. Le repas va être brûlé sinon. Ed tu devras manger avec une seule main en attendant.

La vieille femme et les quatre adolescents entrèrent dans la maison où flottait une bonne odeur, et se mirent à table tandis que Pinako apportait la nourriture.

Envy jeta un regard vide à son assiette et implora du regard Edward. Est ce qu'il allait vraiment devoir manger « ça »?

Edward jeta un regard appuyé à Envy afin de l'empêcher de faire celle-qui-a-mal-au ventre, et se reconçentra sur sa propre assiette. Couper de la viande avec une seule main se revelait être une tâche ardue, même s'il avait passé deux années à s'entrainer lorsqu'il se faisait poser ses automails.

-Alors, demanda Alphonse aux deux adolescents d'une voix enjouée. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

Edward prit immediatement la parole au cas où Envy ferait une bêtise et inventa :

-Au cours d'une mission dans l'Est. Elle habitait dans un village, et nous avons tout de suite sympathisé.

-Et aprés, continua Envy pour appuyer le mensonge. Je suis venue à Central, pour vivre avec Ed.

Pour donner encore plus l'illusion, Envy se pencha ver la chaise d'Edward et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Edward rougit immediatement, tandis que Winry et Alphonse semblait absolument enchantés qu'Edward se fut trouvé une petite amie aussi charmante.

-Et où habitais-tu avant, Eve ? Demanda Pinako qui écoutait distraitement la converstaion.

-Chez mes parents, répondit naturellement Envy. Mais ils ne gagnent pas facilement leur vie, et la charge d'un enfant en moins ne leur était que profitable.

Envy fit un sourire convainquant, et Edward s'étonna sur l'aisance qu'il avait à mentir. Si lui même n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait été tenté de le croire.

Edward laissa Envy répondre aux question suivantes, car il semblait qu'il s'était porté au jeu, et Ed contentait de rencherir de détails factices la conversation d'Envy.

Mais son attention se focalisa soudainement sur Winry lorsque celle-ci, tout en débarassant la table, leur dit :

-Al et moi on vous a même préparé une chambre pour vous deux avec un lit double! Vous devriez allez déposer vos affaires, d'ailleurs!

Edward aquiesca et monta en compagnie d'Envy dans la chambre d'ami, s'appretant au pire.

-Oh, mon coeur, s'écria Envy à côté d'Edward. Un lit rien que pour nous deux !

-Oui, bon n'en fais pas trop non plus, marmonna Edward en balancant sa valise sur le grand lit.

Envy fit un sourire qui rapellait immediatement l'homonculus qu'il était vraiment sous son masque, et fit:

-Bah, aprés la nuit dernière tu peux plus vraiment faire comme si ca te choquait plus que ça...

Edward rougit brusquemment et Envy poursuivit en s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres:

-J'adoooore quand tu rougit comme ça, Ed!

Cette remarque ne fit qu'augmenter la teinte vermeille du blond, et Envy l'embrassa délicatement.

-Euh, ca te dirait pas de sortir, dit Edward. Il fait drôlement chaud ici, non ?

Envy hocha la tête en reprimant un sourire et les deux adolescent descendirent retrouver les deux autres.

-------

Et voilà! Fini pour le chapitre 8 ! Comme d'hab, j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Gros bisous à tous !

------

Seerlena  Oui, c'est tout doux, mais faut quand même dire qu'Envy est toujours un peu ... (Envy : haha vive le meurtre ) enfin, bref on voit ce que jeveux dire -.- . En esperant que tu aies apprecié ce chapitre ! Gros biz !

Lilou-chan  T'inquietes la revelation va venir ! Bien oui sinon ca serait moins interressant, non ? (Al : un problème, Eve ? Envy : argh °0°) Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

merou  lol pas de chance pour Envy : IL YA UNE SERRURE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !!! ( Envy : shit !) donc pas moyen de mater le nain de jardin (Ed ; JE SUIS PAS ... Auteur : silence ! ). Hehe voilà la petite raison inventé vite fait...

Spicy marmelade  Bonne année à toi aussi , et c'est cool qu'il y ait de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'éspère que la suite va te plaire egalement! Gros biz à toi !

Lunarya Hé, voeux exaucé lol . J'espère que la suite t'a plu ( auteur : et c'est pas fini hin hin Envy : T.T j'en ai marre !)

chii46  oui, tu as raison je devrais arreter de stresser, mais c'est plus fort que moi lol ! J'ai toujours peur de décevoir T.T . Et sinon, je crois bien que tu m'as envoyé une review avec le pseudo « chii46 » parce que je me rappelle de ce nom. En tout cas, un gros merci pour ton commentaire ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Olia  merci merci pour ton comm (trop bien de recevoir des review qui font plaisir !!! ) J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! Gros biz à toi !

Allezhopunptitverredesake  (fiou faut pas se tromper en recopiant le pseudo lool -pseudo qui m'a encore fait rire comme une gogole toute seule devant mon pc - Envy : -.- ) Bref, merci pour ton comm ! Au fait pour préciser: je publie environ un chapitre chaque mercredi + le week end. Gros bisous et a!!


	10. Chapitre 9

Edward était à peine descendu de la dernière marche de l'escalier que Winry s'écria en le voyant :

-Ed !! Viens voir le nouvel automail que j'ai préparé rien que pour toi !

Edward s'approcha de Winry qui lui brandit un membre de métal sous le nez.

-Regarde ! Fantastique, non ? Il est fait d'un aliage tout a fait special ! Tu vas voir, bien mieux que celui que tu avais avant !

Edward ne voyait pas vraiment la difference, mais se garda bien de le laisser entendre à la blonde.

-Allez, reprit Winry d'un ton enjoué. On s'y met maintenant ?

-Naaaaaan, pas maintenaaaaant !!

Winry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers Envy qui observait la scène d'un air désabusé. En fait, l'homonculus était même carrement amusé : qui aurait cru que le grand Edward Elric faisait autant de manières face à sa terrible mécanicienne?

-T'as vu ça, Eve, fit Winry à Envy. Quel chochotte !

Edward releva brusquement la tête. Quoi? Lui ? Une chochotte? Alors, là ! Non ! Pas question de laisser Envy ou Winry croire ça !

-T'as raison, Winry, fit Edward en prenant un ton conquerant. Plus vite ça sera commencé, plus vite ca sera fini !

Winry laissa glisser un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, et Edward, n'ayant nullement l'impression de s'être fait rouler, lui tendit son bras. Envy fit quelque pas vers la table et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. La gamine avait d' l'idée tiens, c'était un truc à ressortir en cas de besoin, ça !

Winry s'affaira autour du port du bras droit afin de constater d'eventuels dégats, puis examina sa jambe.

-Bon, la jambe est Ok. Je penses qu'on peut immediatement connecter le bras. T'es prêt ?

Edward hocha la tête et serra les dents par avance.

3...2...1!

La douleur à laquelle il n'avait jamais reussi à s'habituer envahi tout son corps, contractant chacun de ses muscles, électrisés par le choc nerveux que produisait la mise en place de sa mékagreffe.

L'intense douleur cessa brusquement quelques secondes plus tard, et Edward s'affaisa sur la chaise dans laquelle il était assit.

Comme d'habitude, il allait devoir prendre au moins une minute entière pour récuper du choc. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inferieure qu'il avait trop mordue pendant la mise en place, et Winry lui demanda:

-Edward, ça va?

Ed aquiesca legerement pour rassurer la blonde et expira. Au moins ca c'était fait... Ed chercha des yeux Envy qui se trouvait assis sur une chaise et qui l'observait muettement.

A cet instant, Alphonse descendit l'escalier, en brandissant une boite en en carton peinte de differentes couleurs.

-Aaaal ! S'exclama Edward à la vue de la boîte. C'est le jeu de petits chevaux que maman nous avait offert! Où tu l'as retrouvé?

-Quand on a fait le ménage dans le grenier de Mamie! Je proposes une partie !

-Je vais encore perdre, marmonna Edward, la mine sombre.

-Oui, s'écria Alphonse en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit presque tomber à la renverse. Et moi je vais encore te mettre la patée!

Finalement, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent devant le plateau. Envy n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu, mais il se rapellait avoir déjà vu Wrath y jouer, le jour où le mioche avait volé un jeu avant de faire exploser le magasin.

Bref, il se debrouilla tant bien que mal, et finit même par battre Edward qui se trouvait être veritablement nul et dont les petites montures étaient invariablement vouées à un funeste destin.

De toute façon, impossible de sortir : dehors le temps était glacé par un vent d'hiver, et puis, de cette manière, Edward et son cadet en profitaient pour discuter des choses importantes et futiles, afin de rattraper le temps éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ed ne saisissait pas les propos tenus par Envy et Winry, mais visiblement les deux jeunes filles semblaient bien s'entendre. Envy ne fit aucune gaffe d'importance, exepté le moment ou il laissa echapper un rire tyranique et cruel alors qu'il capturait un petit cheval appartenant à Ed.

La journée se passa donc tranquillement, et le soir arriva plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Mamie Pinako avait préparé de la soupe, et Envy se controla diffcilement pour finir son assiette.

---

-Bonne nuit, firent en coeur Alphonse et sa petite amie lorsque l'horloge sonna 10h30.

Envy et Edward la leur souhaiterent également, et bien que le blondinet eut dormit dans le train, il se sentait très fatigué et avait hâte de se mettre au lit.

Il monta les marches, poussa la porte de sa chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec le grand lit. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, tiens...

Le blond partit dans la sale de bain, et se vêtit de son pijama. Il retourna avec Envy dans leur chambre commune, où celui-ci portait déjà une chemise de nuit.

Edward déglutit en voyant les formes inhabituellement femines d'Envy, et reussit à peu prés à stopper le rougissement intempestif qui s'était encore une fois emparé de ses joues.

Ed rejoind Envy avec aprehension sous les draps frais. Par dessous le drap, il sentit Envy qui vint à la rencontre de sa main, et qui entrelassa ses doigts fins dans les siens.

Envy le sentait tendu. Peut-être était-ce en raison du fait qu'il avait en ce moment un corps feminin... Il se decala doucement vers le blond, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

L'homonculus savait qu'ils se limiterait à cela, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu brusquer Edward, et le blond semblait d'ailleur fatigué. Envy chercha à tatons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, et ferma la lumière.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent immediatement dans le noir, et seul un faible rayon de lune venait à traverser le montant du volet pour se repercuter sur quelques mèches dorrées de l'alchimiste.

Envy se mordit la lèvre. Tout au long de sa vaste vie il n'aurait pensé voir un jour un être humain aussi beau.

Edward se rapprocha egalement de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait parfaitemment bien dans cette position, aucun autre oreiller n'aurait pu lui apporter autant de sensations : l'odeur de son corps, son souffle leger sur sa peau...

Edward songeait à l'étrange nature des sentiments qui lui traversaient l'esprit et qui faisaient battre son coeur à la chamade. Finalement, Envy avait peut-être bien raison : il était veritablement amoureux de lui...

Autant l'avouer au premier concerné, alors...

-Envy, souffla Edward au creux de son oreille. Je t'aime.

Ed sentit la respiration de l'homonculus cesser immediatemment. Visiblement, ces deux syllabes lui avaient fait plus d'effet que prévu, pour un être censé n'éprouver aucun autre sentiment que la haine.

-Ed... je...

Envy semblait sortit de sa lethargie temporaire, et caressait à présent presque machinalement les cheveux blonds de l'alchimiste. Il semblait en proie d'un manque terrible de salive en cet instant.

-Ed, si... si c'est réelement possible pour quelqu'un comme moi, alors je... je crois que moi aussi.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils echangerent un baiser passioné jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre retombent à bout de souffle sur le matelas. Ed recala sa tête sur Envy qui avait toujours sa main plongé dans sa cascade de cheveux blonds, et ils s'endormirent de la sorte.

---

Edward se reveilla, et la première chose qui se trouva à sa portée de vue, fut la poitrine d'Envy. Il cligna des yeux et rougit fortement avant de se lever d'un coup sec, ce qui eut pour consequence de sortir le propietaire de cette poitrine du rêve dans le quel il se trouvait plongé.

-Gnn ?

-Euh, s'cuse Env... Eve, corrigea Ed au cas où quelqu'un l'entendrait dans le couloir. Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens, hein!

Le blond sortit de la chambre, tandis qu'Envy s'étirait dans des mouvements digne d'un felin le plus aggueri, et referma la porte. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Edward revint dans la chambre et constata qu'Envy n'avait toujours pa bougé d'un pouce.

-Envy, bouge-toi alleeeeez !

Le concerné emit un faible grognement et se mit sur son séant.

-Grouille, et vas prendre ta douche, lui lança Edward qui refaisait sa natte.

-Hm, pas besoin, répliqua Envy tandis que sa peau était parcouru d'une vague de pigmentation qui le composa en une Eve fraiche et dispo.

Il bailla d'une manière très peu feminine, et se leva pour rejoindre Ed qui descendait déjà les escaliers. Soudain, le blondinet sauta les dernière marches et se précipita à la fenêtre du salon, en s'écriant:

-Ouaaaaaah ! Trop bien il a neigé !!!!

En effet, toute la campagne de Rizembool était peinte de blanc, et l'herbe auparavant verte était recouverte d'un lisse voile eclatant. Envy reprima un sourire face au caractère presque enfantin du blond. Sûr que lui, en 4 siècles, il avait eut le temps d'en voir de la neige.

-Coucou, fit Winry en descendant à son tour les escaliers, beaucoup plus calmement.

-T'as vu ça Win, s'exclama Ed en se retournant vers la blonde. C'est tout blanc!

Winry gloussa, Ed avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin parfois, et fit:

-Oui, tout est gelé dehors. Au fait, tu as bien dormi, Eve ?

Envy songea qu'avec un petit alchimiste blond reposé sur son épaule il aurait pu difficilement dormir mieux, mais il se contenta de répondre simplement:

-Oui, très bien merci.

-Oh, j'ai une idée, fit soudainement la mecanicienne. Si nous profitions de ce froid pour faire du patin à glace, le lac doit être tout gelé maintenant!

Edward approuva et Alphonse qui venait tout juste d'arriver à son tour approuva en hochant simplement de la tête car sa bouche était occupé à produire un long baillement.

-Tu sais patiner, Eve?, demanda Alphonse à Envy.

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupe volante et hocha la tête en signe de dénegation.

Edward reprima un gloussement, quand soudain Mamie Pinako entra dans la pièce:

-Bonjour, les jeunes!

-Oh, mamie, annonça joyeusement Winry. Nous allons patiner sur le lac ce matin !

-Hm, mangez quelque chose avant en tout cas, intima la grand-mère.

Envy jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce cadre familial. Pour Envy, c'était franchement étrange, et même inquietant. Jamais il n'avait evolué dans une telle situation, et voir tant de gens sourire autour de lui ne le rassurait pas, c'était comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Impossible de trouver sa place dans un tel contexte.

En tout cas, pour l'instant personne ne semblait faire un quelquonque lien entre Eve et Envy. Tant mieux. Mais jusqu'où reussirait-il à garder sa couverture ? Peut-être qu'ils feraient mieux d'avouer la vérité à Winry, Alphonse, et Pinako ? Qui sait comment ils accuseraient l'information...

Mais Ed était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment pour lui, il voulait son bonheur à n'importe quel prix, le bonheur de celui qui avait su le lui apporter quand il avait été seul.

Même si pour cela il devait manger un petit dejeuner humain ou faire du patin à glace...

Patin à glace.

Rien que le mot lui donnait froid dans le dos. Jamais il n'avait mis une paire de ces éranges chaussures montées de lames, et jamais il n'aurait cru en mettre un jour.

Sûr que c'était sans aucun doute bien plus dangeureux que 10 flamme alchimists réeunnis, ça., même si, comme Winry passa à le leur expliquer pendant l'integralité du petit-déjeuner, les patins à glaces qu'elle avait elle-même ameliorés étaient nettement plus surs...

--------

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 9 ! (perso je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais il était necessaire.)

J'attends quand même vos reviews et vos remarques !

Gros bisous à tous !

Lulu56

--------

lilou-chan  Et voilou ils se sont fait leur petite revelation (que tout le monde le savait dejà mais bon . lol). J'espere que ce chap t'a plus aussi ! Gros bisous et a!

Spicy marmelade Vi je voulais un nom que ne sorte pas trop du « Envy » (et pi Gertrude j'aimais pas trop), et Eve m'est venue tout de suite ! (Envy : bof Gertrude c'était pas mal, je trouve ... Ed: Oo parfois on voit vraiment que t'as 400 ans Envy... Envy bah quoi? )

charlie-chan  Ok, lol faut que j'arrete de stresser (mais j'arrive pas a m'empecher euh ! ) lol . Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire ! Gros biz a toi !

Tsumenookamiryu  Moi aussi j'adoooore Ed en rouge tomate huhu (Ed: heey pourquoi tu m'a balançé un pot de peinture rouge dans la tronche è.é ?) . Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espere que la suite te plaira encore !

Yuitsu 100 d'accord avec toi lool (-deroule sa banderole de manfistation vive le envyxed Envy c'est qui cette tarée? Ed: connait po Oo)

Miku-fma  Merci pour ton commentaire (trop contente de savoir que ma fic se lit bien lalila ) hem, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros bisous à toi !

Lunarya Sûr qu'en 400 ans il a eut le temps de se perfectionner au mensonge le Envy ! Hehe on reconnaît les petite perverse qui aurait bien voulue que le train soit vide nirak niark ! Looool. Bref, merci pour ton comm ! Biz a toi !

Olia  Cool de voir que tu aimes encore! Merci pour le commentaire, et grooos bisous (et au prochain chapitre ) a+

allezhopunptitverdesake  Wee c'est déjà mercredi (se grouille pour corriger ses fautes et tout et tout oo' ). Bref contente que tu apprecie ! Grso biz a toi et a!


	11. Chapitre 10

-Euh, Eeeeed !, fit Envy d'une voix peu rassurée. Comment tu mets ces trucs?

Les quatres adolescents se trouvaient déjà au bord du lac, et Envy, assis dans la neige sur le bord du lac gelé, essayait sans grand succès de chausser une paire de patins.

Edward eut un petit sourire moqueur et se mit au niveau de l'homonculus.

-Raaaah, c'est pas bien compliqué, quand même.

Bon, d'accord, les patins de Winry était legerment modifié, mais quand même ! Ed se pencha sur les patins et aida Envy à les mettre.

-Ouaaah, c'est impossible de rester debout avec ça! S'écria Envy une fois qu'il parvint à se mettre plus ou moins correctement sur ses pieds.

Edward rigola franchement. Lui et les deux autres tenaient parfaitement en équilibre sur le lac gelé, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de l'homonculus.

Mais il était vrai qu'avec Winry et Alphonse, ils avaient une certaine experience: il se rapellait, étant plus jeune, les fois où ils se reunissaient pour patiner lorsque le lac avait suffisemment durci..

Ed tendit la main à Envy et celui la pris avec hésitation avant de tenter un premier pas vacillant.

-Oulala oulalaaaaaa, s'exclama Envy en plongeant vers l'avant.

Par chance, Edward le ratrappa à la dernière seconde, lui evitant ainsi le pire.

-Ne me dit pas que t'as peur... demanda Ed à l'homonculus d'une voix mielleuse qui fit rougir le brun.

Cependant, Envy ne répondit pas à la provocation et essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait fait enfin fait quelques mètres qu'Edward vint le rejoindre en une seule seconde, patinant en arrière sans aucune difficulté, ce que fit rager encore d'avantage Envy.

-Allez, fais pas la tronche, claironna Edward tout en faisant des cercles sur un pied juste sous le nez d'Envy qui tanguait dangeureusement.

-Ouais, bah facile à dire, marmonna Envy. Les petits ont le centre de gravité plus bas, ils risquent moins de tomber...

-Hehe, je te signales qu'en ce moment tu fais la même taille que moi, lui fit remarquer Ed à voix basse avec un sourire narquois

De l'autre côté, Winry et Alphonse semblaient prit dans une sorte de duo amoureux qui consitait à rattraper l'autre le plus vite possible pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Au moins Envy ne se tapait la honte que dans un cercle réduit de spectateur...

Brusquement, Envy perdit l'équilibre, fit de larges moulinets avec les bras et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

Ed tenta du mieux qu'il pu de ne pas exploser de rire, et releva Envy qui semblait desormais bien decider à bouder.

-C'est pas humain ce truc, gromella l'homonculus en jetant un regard meutrier à ses chaussures montées de lames

- He bien ca devrait te plaire, rigola Ed. Allez, viens.

Ed lui prit le poignet et patina avec aisance et facilité en trainant par la main Envy qui semblait tout simplement horrifié de se voir glisser si vite à la surface du lac.

-Aaaaah !! lâche moi Eeeeeed !!

En entendant les cris de l'homonculus, Edward accelera encore, et Envy prit la bonne resolution de garder les yeux clos. Soudain, il se sentit faire un brusque demi cercle et ils s'arreterent enfin.

Lorsque l'homonculus rouvrit le yeux, il s'apercut qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du lac. Lac qui lui paraissait desormais immense et hostile.

-Waaaaah ! S'écria Envy en se raccrochant brusquement à Ed. On est au centreuh !

Envy s'agrippa desesperemment à Edward comme si celui-ci était une bouée de sauvetage inesperée, mais malheureusement, cette decision trop brusque leur fit perdre équilibre à tous les deux. Le blond tenta de poser une main au sol pour se rattraper, mais malheureusement, se fut sa main bionique qui toucha la glace, et le metal glissa joyeusement sur la surface lisse.

Par consequence, il y eut une jolie chute, et Ed se retrouva en travers d'Envy qui n'osait plus faire un geste par peur de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Ouais bah heureusement que t'es meilleur au combat, hein!, souffla sarcastiquement Edward à son oreille.

Envy gromela, et se remit debout du mieux qu'il pu. Tout son talent fut mis en oeuvre pour rejoindre le bord du lac, qu'il jugeait tout de même plus sur : la neige était moins dure que la glace.

Au bout de dix longues minutes (Envy avait insisté pour y arriver seul), il parvint à rejoindre le bord où Ed se trouvait déjà depuis les dix minutes.

Envy se laissa choir dans la neige tandis qu'Edward s'amusait à présent à transmuter tout de sorte de bonhommes de neige. Il en transmuta même un en forme de Colonel Roy Mustang et joua à lui casser la figure de toute les manières possibles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ed s'assit à côté d'Envy qui semblait s'être radoucit depuis ses pitoyables exploits sur la glace et le prit gentillement par la taille.

Quand soudain, un bruit sourd dechira le silence etouffé.

Un craquement.

Ed et Envy tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en direction du bruit, et virent alors que la glace du lac avait cédé sous Alphonse. Celui-ci se trouvait plongé dans l'eau gelée jusqu'au cou.

-Aaaal ! S'écria Edward en apercevant son petit frere bleuir dans l'eau glacée sans parvenir à retrouver un endroit ferme.

Ed qui avait gardé ses patins s'élança sur la glace vers son cadet. Celui-ci tentait desperemment de se raccrocher à un bord de la glace assez solide, mais celle-ci se fissurait sous son poids. Winry criait sans savoir quoi faire et parraissait completement paniquée.

Ed semblait être devenu fou et Alphonse paraissait eprouver déjà de la difficulté à faire un simple geste.

Envy grommella et se leva à son tour. Si Al ne se trouvait pas à l'air libre dans quelques secondes, il risquait une hypotermie qui pourrait lui être fatale. Il le savait parfaitement pour avoir dejà tué un homme en pleine force en l'enfermant simlement dans un congelateur.

Il arracha d'un coup sec ces stupides patins qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement, et courut pieds nus sur la glace à tout vitesse pour stopper en premier lieu Edward. Le connaissant, celui-ci serait tout à fait capable de sauter à l'eau dans un geste desperé pour sauver son cadet.

Ses pieds ne pouvait pas ressentir le froid de même que son corps. Il comptait bien en profiter.

Avec une rapidité et une agilité hors norme, il sauta jusqu'à Edward et stoppa le petit blond d'une main.

-Eeeed arrête-toi ! Hurla l'homonculus en croisant les pupilles paniquées du blond. Retournez sur la berge !

Alphonse se trouvait déjà dans un état de paralysie avancé et Envy n'hésita pas avant de plonger à son tour dans l'eau.

Il pouvait lui-même sentir la froideur de l'eau, preuve que celle-ci devait être veritablement d'une temperature intenable pour un être humain.

Il parvint à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et il barbota jusqu'au bord du lac où la glace se brisait sur son passage tandis que les deux autres l'attendaient.

Envy hissa le corps du plus jeune des Elric sur la berge et sortit à son tour de l'eau. Il n'avait pas froid, mais se sentait extremment mal à l'aise.

Edward courut jusqu'à un arbre et en transmuta plusieurs couvertures dont il emmitoufla prestamment son cadet.

-Al ! Al? Ca va , demanda Edward en croisant les pupilles de son frère voilées par le froid.

Envy evitait de regarder, mais n'êchappa pas au regard horrifiée de Winry sur sa personne. Celle-ci lui jetait un regard épouvanté et presque craintif, puis elle se focalisa à nouveau sur Alphonse qui paraissait reprendre vie peu à peu.

Winry avait de nouveau posé les yeux sur Eve et ne semblait plus pourvoir s'en detacher.

-Comment tu... tu...

Envy soupira et jeta un regard vers Edward qui haussa les épaules, résigné. De toute manière ils ne pourraient pas s'en tirer avec quelques vagues explications.

La jeune fille qu'était Eve plongea son regard dans celui de Winry, et deux secondes après c'était un homonculus à la peau pâle et aux yeux violets qui se tenait devant la blonde.

Winry poussa un cri d'horreur et Al, qui avait repris pleine conscience, semblait pétrifié et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Finalement, ce fut Alphonse qui brisa en premier le silence:

-C'est vrai qu'il y avait de la resemblance tout compte fait...

-De la ressemblance? S'enerva Winry d'une voix hysterique. Mais on s'en fiche de la ressemblance ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un monstre que nous avons sous les yeux?! Ed, comment tu as pu être avec une créature pareille? Une horreur sans le moindre sentiment et sanguinaire ?

Au fil des mots prononcés par la jeune fille, Envy avait pâli, et à la fin de sa tirade il semblait completement deconnecté du monde réel.

Oui. Cette fille avait raison. Completement même. Comment avait-il pu être naif au point de penser qu'il pourrait un jour être accepté par d'autres êtres que lui-même ? Même ses semblables les homonculus l'avaient rejeté. Quel imbécile !

Envy lança un regard vide à Ed pendant une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons. Il courut de toute la vitesse dont il était doté, et traversa la plaine enneigée de Rizembool pour partir en direction du bois voisin.

Edward s'époumonna pour le faire revenir, sans succès, et lança un regard plein de colère à Winry qui semblait completement perdue, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'homonculus.

Merde, merde, merde. Ca s'était passé vraiment très mal. Très très mal.

-Envy ? Cria Edward une fois arrivé à la lisière du bois dans lequel avait penetré Envy. Envyyyy ?!

Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Winry ? Est ce qu'elle n'avait rien dans le crâne ? Raaah !! Quelle idiote !

----

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse s'était relevé et avait pris doucement Winry par la taille. La blonde ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Ce jeune homme était bien un homonculus, non ? Il était bien le redoutable Envy dont lui avait parlé Al et Ed ? Celui qui avait tenté de les assassiner si souvent...

Alors pourquoi Edward lui avait lançé ce regard haineux ? Pourquoi ? Ed savait de toute evidence depuis le debut qu'Eve et Envy n'était qu'une seule et même personne...

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Ce n'était pas le fait que son ami d'enfance aime un autre homme... si on pouvait appeler ça un homme vu qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence comme de chaussure, non... C'était le fait que ca soit lui,... Lui qui qui avait failli ses deux amis autant de fois.

Comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver ?...

Winry renifla et tourna les yeux vers Alphonse;

-Je... je voulais pas lui faire de peine, bafouilla Winry ne sachant pas bien si elle parlait d'Ed ou d'Envy. Mais si cette créature ne peut même pas aimer..? non?

-Tu sais, repondit calmement Alphonse. Je crois que je le comprend, Envy. Il veut pouvoir aimer. Et je pense qu'à partir de ce moment là il le peut... enfin...

Ils avaient presque atteint la maison des Rockbells..

-C'était mon cas quand j'étais dans une armure...

Alphonse ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il était d'une nature conciliante et il ne pouvait s'empecher de rester persuadé que chacun avait le droit à une deuxième chance. Chacun pouvait essayer de se rattraper... Aprés tout c'est ce que lui et son frère avaient fait pendant toutes ces années : tenter de racheter leur faute commune...

Peut-être que cette attitude lui jouerait des tours un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher d'y croire. Après tout, Al était pratiquement certain qu'Envy aime réellement son frère... A cause de cette lueur de detresse qui avait traversé ses yeux tout à l'heure.

Et puis Ed savait ce qu'il faisait, non? Il avait toujours fait confiance à son frère. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Winry... Qui n'aurait pas réagi comme elle l'avait fait?

Al soupira. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison.

Il poussa la porte, et ils y entrerent tout deux. Il frissonna. Il se sentait toujours gelé.

Aprés tout , il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il etait si Envy n'avait pas été là...

----

-Envyyyy ,hurla Edward, faisant s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux perchés dans les arbres du petit bois. Il connaissait plutôt bien cet endroit... Pendant longtemps ces arbres et ces buissons leur avaient fournis de parfaites cachettes à lui et son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

A quelques mètres plus loin, une nuée de piallements éclata, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Un hurlement de rage parvint jusqu'aux oreilles d'Ed. Envy ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

Comment avait-il prit les remarques de Winry? Impossible à prévoir.

Envy se montrait si peu prévisible...

Il courut jusqu'à la source du bruit et apercut la silhouette fine et musclée de l'homonculus. Celui-ci ne semblait pas dans ses jours les plus paisibles : il frappait les troncs d'arbres autour de lui à coups de pieds et poings, dont la force était telle que deux arbres se trouvaient déjà couchés sur la terre blanche.

-----

Dixième chapitre terminé!

Bon, en tout cas il se passe plus de chose que dans le dernier!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé etc... (comme d'hab hein ! )

Gros bisous à tous !

-----

Yuitsu  Le pire c'était pas vraiment les patins à glace de Winry mais plutôt la nullité d'Envy (je crois que je me suis vengée niark niak bein oui, moi aussi je suis nuuulle -mais pas autant que lui quand même - )

Spicy-marmelade  Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours la fic ! J'éspère que ce chap ta plus aussi ! Gros bisous à toi !!

lilou-chan  Merci pour le compliment ! Comme tu as pu le constater, Envy est d'une nullité extreme question patinage ! (Envy – Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Auteur- C'est ca l'avantage d'être l'auteur niak niak )

chii46  Beuh chez moi il n'a pas neigé (Envy – Ici il a TROP neigé à mon goût si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Auteur- silence ou au prochain chapitre je fais tomber des grelons ! Envy- Argh ). J'essaye toujours de poster sans retard ! En tout cas merci pour ton comm et à la prochaine !

Merou  hihi j'ai été très tenté de faire le coup du nabot dans le bain (Envy – raah pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, au moin il y aurait eut un truc bien pour moi dans cette fic T T !) lol. Sinon cool que la fic te plaise toujours! Gros bisous a toi et a!!

allezhopunptitverredesake (j'ai compté : 25 lettre ton pseudo ). Lol. Merci pour ta review, ca me fait hyper toujours trop plaisir ( Ed- Oooo quel language déploraaable -.- ) ! Gros biz et au prochain chapitre !

Lunarya  Lool non, comme tu vois j'aavais pas envie qu'il soit un pro du patinage hehe (envie de le persecuter jusqu'au bout niark niark Envy- monde cruel et infame Auteur- Gnhéhé Envy- -.- Je voulais dire auteur cruelle et infame ) ! Merci pour le commentaire ! Gros bisous à toi ++

Miku-fma  Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'aime, et comme t'as pu le voir, Envy est vraiment nul sur les patins lol ! Merci a toi at gros biz ++


	12. Chapitre 11

-Envy ?

L'homonculus detourna ses yeux violets du pauvre arbre qui lui servait de punching-ball, et les posa sur l'alchimiste blondinet.

Envy fronça les sourcils et hurla :

-Vas t'en !!

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'en veux? Retorqua immediatement Edward sans comprendre pourquoi Envy lui en voulait ni savoir comment reagir face aux vagues de colère emanantes de l'androgyne.

Envy ne répondit pas et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le bois.

-Envy ! Hurla Edward alors que l'homonculus s'était mis à courir.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes à le poursuivre, Edward comencait déjà à ressentir les symptomes de la fatigue. L'homonculus était bien plus rapide et endurant que lui.

Il prit une decision. Bon, Envy n'allait pas apprecier, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle... Et cette petite course-poursuite n'était pas vraiment une condition idéale pour le raisonner.

Edward claqua dans ses mains, et les apposa sur le sol. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une cage aux barreaux d'acier s'eleva et encercla l'homonculus aux cheveux verts qui fut contraint d'arreter sa fuite.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends, grinça l'homonculus entre ses dents tandis que l'alchimiste revenait à sa hauteur.

-Et qu'est ce qui te prends à toi ? S'enerva Edward. Je t'ai rien fait personellement, je te signale.

Envy détourna le regard.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux? S'enquit Ed. C'est vrai que Winry à un peu poussé mais...

-UN PEU POUSSE ?! Cria Envy avec hargne. Tu ne te rends pas compte ce que c'est que d'être traité comme ça! Ce que c'est que ca fait de se voir appeler « monstre » ou « horreur »... Surtout quand... Quand c'est vrai...

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ed vit la perle brillante qui roulait le long de la joue droite de l'homonculus. Immediatement, son coeur se serra. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?... Envy cachait toujours sa detresse par la haine... Il pensait pourtant l'avoir compris...

-Envy...

Edward claqua à nouveau sur les barreaux de la cage qu'il avait lui même élévé, et prit doucement Envy dans ses bras. Il essuya la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue pâle et carressa doucement ses longs cheveux verts pour le reconforter.

-Non, je n'ai pas pitié de toi, fit doucement Edward, sachant exactement ce que l'homonculus pouvait imaginer. Simplement je t'aime.

-Désolé de t'avoir engueulé, marmona Envy en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bah, sourit Edward. C'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé, hein !

Envy lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Edward songea qu'il embrassait divinement bien, puis Envy le regarda gravement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors maintenant, demanda d'une voix sombre Envy à Edward.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une voix derrière eux fit:

-Edward, E...Envy... .

Ils se retournèrent et virent Winry qui baissait la tête, l'air sincerement repentie.

Sa grand-mère qui avait compris la situation l'avait sévèrement reprimandé, et cela l'avait définitivement convaincue d'aller présenter ses excuses.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Envy... Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

Envy s'approcha d'elle vivement et lui releva le menton pour la forçer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-D'accord, lâcha t-il aprés avoir scruter durant quelques secondes les yeux saphirs de la jeune fille.

Edward relacha son souffle. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait gifler Winry, et s'était préparé à intervenir au cas où. Mais visiblement, l'homonculus avait pardonné la blonde, même si Edward savait qu'il garderait toujours une certaine rancune au fond de lui.

-Nous allons rentrer à Central de toute manière, Winry, annonca Ed à la mecanicienne.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour retouner vers sa maison.

Soudain, un craquement se fit un entendre, et Envy tourna la tête vers la source du bruit pour apercevoir la silouhette gracieuse d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noir.

-Bonjour à tous les deux, fit Lust en constatant avec amusement comment Envy s'était immediatement mis devant Edward pour le proteger lors de son arrivée.

-Ma petite Lust, fit Envy d'un ton acerbe et moqueur, reprenant immediatement ses anciennes habitudes et son attitude dedaigneuse. Qu'est ce qui t'ammène par ici ? Tourisme ou desir de vengeance?

Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible... Elle l'avait forcement suivi pour venger la mort de cette chère vielle Dante. Remarque il aurait dû le prévoir...

Envy protegeait toujours de son corps Edward qui d'ailleur avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il savait parfaitement se defendre seul.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre en fait... repondit Lust sur un ton evasif. Tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi je vous ai suivis...

-Effectivement, retorqua l'homonculus de la jalousie. Je ne vais pas te croire.

Envy, persuadé qu'elle se moquait de lui, se mit dans une position de combat, les muscles tendus, prêt à bondir sur la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci le stoppa d'une main.

-Allons, allons, je ne veux pas me battre. Et puis le fait que Dante soit morte m'est bien égal. De toute façon, au plus profond de moi-même, j'ai toujours su que même si un jour elle detenait la pierre philosophale, elle ne m'aurait jamais rendue humaine...

Envy sembla la croire et reprit une posture normale. Edward passa devant pour s'adresser à Lust.

-Et les autres homonculus alors?

-Oh, à part Sloth qui a rejoins le paradis des homonculus, Wrath est parti à Dublith pour rejoindre sa véritable mère biologique, Pride continue sa vie normalement en tant que chef des armées au près de sa femme et son fils, Glutonny s'est engagé dans un restaurant je crois, Greed est toujours dans son bar, et quant à moi... je pense partir pour Ishbal.

-Ishbal, s'exclama Edward.

-Oui, pour renouer avec mon passé... Je vais essayer de retrouver Scar...

-Hum, toussa aigrement Envy. Tout ca ne nous dit pas ce que tu fais ici. Au cas ou t'as pas remarqué, c'est pas du tout Ishbal, ici...

Lust sourit et fit:

-Oui, mais je ne me sentais pas prête pour y aller directement... et surtout je voulais vous observer de loin. C'est vrai que ca ne me regarde pas, mais le fait que tu soit avec le Fullmetal, Envy, m'amusait au plus au point... Et au fait... ca serait idiot que votre amour soit brisé pour une broutille...

-Pourquoi ca t'interesse tant d'abord, lança avec hargne Envy qui ne supportait pas qu'on fouille aussi impunement dans ses affaires personnelles et encore moins qu'on lui en parle.

-Hum... Eh bien... si vous reussissez à rester ensemble, ca me prouvra peut-être que mon amour est possible pour Scar... Un homonculus avec un humain..., fit-elle d'un air mélancolique.

Envy resta coi et détailla d'un oeil surpris la belle homonculus. Celle-ci sourit vaguement, et reprit :

-Mais je ne vais pas vous deranger plus longtemps... ni plus jamais, en fait. Cette fois je pars pour Ishbal... Adieu.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut sans laisser de trace et Envy aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait été qu'une simple appartion si en jetant un coup d'oeil à Edward il n'avait pas vu l'air egalement choqué de celui-ci.

-Eh bah, si je m'attendais à la voir celle là... souffla Edward.

-Ouais...

-N'empêche qu'elle a raison...

Envy tourna ses yeux amethystes vers Edward.

-On doit pas laisser notre amour s'influencer par des élèments exterieurs sans importance.

Envy sourit et enlaca tendrement Edward dans ses bras.

-T'as raison.

-Je t'aime, fit timidement Ed.

-Moi aussi, souffla Envy.

-Tu viens avec moi à Central, hein !

-Evidemment.

Edward sourit et embrassa doucement Envy.

Sûr qu'ils allaient connaître des difficultés... Si pour sa propre amie d'enfance le voir avec un homonculus n'était pas une chose aisée, qui sait comment les gens allaient réagir à un couple aussi innatendu et inconvenable...

L'avenir allait surement être difficile, mais...

...Ils étaient à deux maintenant.

**_Fin_** (snif)

------

Et voilà ! Teeeeeerminé ! J'espère donc que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction !

(Je voulais vraiment dans ce dernier chapitre inclure des explications sur « où sont passés les autres homonculus » au cas où vous vous poseriez des (légitimes) questions.)

Bref, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre ( je ne vous cache pas que mon but ultime est d'atteindre les 100 reviews lol)!

Gros bisous à tous, et à une prochaine fanfic !

------

senekata lol oui c'était pas sympa ce qu'elle a dit Winry (mais bon elle a fini par s'excuser lol !) Merci pour ton comm, et j'espere que tu as aimé la fin aussi !

Lilou-chan  Merci pour le compliment ! En tout cas ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes (donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi !) Gros bisous à toi, et a!

allezhopunptitverdesake j'ai bien failli prendre du retard, mais finalement j'ai reussi à publier ce chapiitre mercredi ! Lol! Gros biz à toi +

Diane-chan j'aurais bien voulu leur donner ton bisous, mais impossible de les approcher suffisamment ! (je les persecute trop ils peuvent plus me sentir T.T ) lol ! Merci pour ton comm, et j'espere que tu as aimé cette fin aussi !

Tsumenookamiryu  Tu vois que ce se termine bien ! (enfin en gros lol ). Gros bisous à toi, et à une prochaine fic ( enfin j'espère )

Lara Timquogni -sors son violon- snif snif moi aussi je verse un petite larme vu comment je viens de terminer ma fanfic loool ! Enfin, j'espère que tu as apprécié ! Gros biz à toi !

Yuitsu  Sur que quand Envy s'enerve ca doit faire peur ! (Envy : mwhaha trembleeeez miserables!! Auteur : n'en fait pas trop quand même hein -.- ) Gros bisous à toi et a!

sabinesmiedico  Merci beaucoup ca me fait trooop plaisir que tu me dises ca ! Gros biz à toi, et à la prochaine !

Spicy marmelade  Super chapitre ? Merciii -rougit- (Envy : hehe bah c'est normal je suis dedans Auteur : -.- ). Gros biz à toi !!

lunarya He tu vois, il ont fini par se reoncilier! Par contre, désolée, mais je ne sais absolument pas ecrire de lemon ... enfin, j'espere que tu as aimé quand même ! Biz !

Olia et bin ! Merci beaucoup! Les reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Et j'espere que tu as apprecié ce chapitre ! Bisous et a!

merou Si tu le dis ( je connais pas vraiment Fruit basket lol) . En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous à toi et a!

p power  et bah voilà pour l'update c'est fait ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu ! Gros bisous à toi !


End file.
